I Got to Get You Into My Life
by apatheticCarochii
Summary: While you sit there, thinking your idle thoughts, remember that you are mine.' I will stay with you Yaoi later, language, some violence later on...R&R!
1. A Beginning

Hey fanfic goers

**Hey fanfic goers! Well, I'm starting this new story, and hopefully it will be a success.**

**It's a MelloXMatt yaoi thingy-ma-jig, and it takes place at the Wammy Orphanage.**

**Mello is 10 at the beginning, Matt is 8 or 9 at the beginning, and I'll just go from there until the story seems like it can finish.**

**The chapters to the story will be song titles from The Beatles, 'cuz they're cool and I'm quite fond of the idea. So read and review, because this will be awesome!!**

**I do NOT own Death Note or the characters that are in it.**

They first met each other on a hot August day. All the genius children were playing outside, enjoying the remainder of the day, while others sat and chatted with each other about studies, other kids, and other things kids talk about.

Mello at this time was 8 and was damn proud. He was the top student, which ment that he would be the successor of his, along with everyone else at the orphanage, idol. The famous L. Girls, and even some of the boys, loved him, the younger kids looked up to him as if he _was_ L, and he even had some haters. You know you're awesome when people hate you.

"Hey Mello!" A girl named Linda, one of Mellos admirers called out. "Get away from the gate! Rogers coming!"

Mello quickly turned around to see a large black car coming up the road, meaning the soccer game would have to wait. The blond went over to a bench to get out of the way and to see the new kid. He knew that a new kid was in that car because 1) Roger rarely went anywhere because of his responsibility with the children and 2) He could see the small figure of a kid in the car, so it was quite obvious.

As kids went inside while some gathered out of curiosity, Watari stepped out and went over to the back door, where Roger emerged, and behind him a tiny redheaded…_boy._

_Well well, it's a boy, _Mello thought to himself. _Wonder what he's here for…_

The redhead held on tightly to Wataris' hand while Roger went in front of the two to announce the new arrival. He coughed a couple of times so everyone that was there was able to hear, but the kids were already silent to hear the news about the 'new kid', so there was really no point.

"Attention," Roger called out. "I need all your undivided attention please." Another pause. " Thank you. Now as you can all see we have a new student here at the orphanage, and his name is…" Roger stopped to look at the new boy for his name. The boy murmured something and Roger spoke again. "Matt. He goes by the name of Matt. Now he is here because he has an excellent mind along with great hacking abilities." He looked around for a moment and then, unexpectedly, pulled Matt up to where the kids could see him. This made Matt look down at his feet and blush.

_Hee…cute._ Was the first thing that the blond thought.

"Now he **is** new and he still needs to learn more about life here. So…" Roger gave a firm look at Mello. " I expect _all_ of you to help him out. Maybe the top student could help out."

All the kids looked at Mello, lazily sitting on the bench. He had a reputation of not doing what he was told to do, being rude, and causing ruckus.

After Rogers' speech, Watari went back into the car and left Roger to do the rest. Roger gently told Matt to come with him, and the redhead slowly followed. He could feel all the kids star at him, and that made him more uncomfortable than he already was. He hated being stared at…

"Mello," Roger told the blond. "You are the only one in this orphanage without a room mate." Mello new were this was going. "Matt will need some guidance, so you will share a room with him. I suggest that if he needs _any_ help, _you_ help him."

Mello frowned at the thought of having a roommate, especially one that was younger than him. Matt shyly looked up from the ground he was staring at and looked at his new roommate. He gasped at the sight of the older blond, and looked down at the ground again. The thought of sharing a room with the top student, who was older than him, made him even more nervous. And the hot weather outside didn't make it better.

"Hey, I'm Mello and I'm 8… and you?"

Matt was way to hot. His face was beat red and he was scared to look up. _What a strange kid._

"Um, hello? I asked how old you are! You could at least answer me properly!"

This made the redhead tremble, and finally he said "Um….I-I'm M-matt, and s-si- six years-…old… ha- hai…" He then realized he was holding his breath, and let out a sigh.

The blond just looked at him like he was a freak. Still he _was_ 6 and had just come to an orphanage. His family must be gone, which made Mello pity him. He sighed and gave the tiny boy a pat on the head, while he stood up.

"Hello Matt…" Mello began with a soft smile. "Would you like to see your new room?"


	2. Being,for the Benefit of MrKite

Hey Hey

**Hey Hey!! I decided that this will be a **_**long**_** story. The most chapters will be 30.**

**If you have any questions on why the chapters are named what they are, ask me.**

**Yaoi will have to kick in at least at chapter 5. On with chapter 2!**

**I do not own Death Note or the characters.**

_It's been 2 years since then…_Matt thought as he got Mello's morning chocolate from his drawer. It was a nasty day in the orphanage. 12:56 and nothing but rain, rain, rain. Kids weren't allowed outside, and classes for the day had been cancelled because not only was it rain, there was a hurricane warning for the area.

Matt stopped his game and looked over to his still sleeping blond friend. His blue comforter contrasted his light skin so much. Granted, it wasn't as pale as Matts' skin or Nears but it was still white. The sight of such a calm and peaceful Mello didn't make much sense to the redhead, but it was a beautiful sight. Last year a little albino boy that went by the name of 'Near' came to Wammys and it didn't take that long for him to surpass Mello in almost everything. The only thing Near was bad at was Physical Fitness. Mello was still number one at that. Thank god.

But because of the inferiority complex Mello grew to have, he grew more, what are the words? ….Angry…rude…violent, and the tiny pale boy was the target. Well, actually everyone was a target, but mostly Near. Matt wasn't so much as a 'target' as much as a 'vent'. And being the vent is almost worse. Only a few times the redhead would receive a punch, or a small beating from a very pissed blond, but most of the time it was just yelling, complaining, and some arguments between Mello and himself.

The 1:00 alarm rang through they're room and automatically Mello sat up and grabbed his morning chocolate from Matts hand. The look on the blonds face ment that he already noticed the rain, and was disappointed to not be allowed to go outside. He looked at his friend and said " Well?"

Mello looked at him and asked in reply "What?"

Matt gave him a frown and told him as if he was a 5 year-old "What are we gonna do? You usually decide." This made Mello deepen his frown.

" How the fuck should I know? What is there to…" Mello trailed off from his sentence and a devious smirk was placed on his angelic features. He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out the all-to-familiar orange leash. He held it up in front of Matt and told him "I think we should take a walk around the building, don't you agree?"

Matt stared at the leash. The leash thing started a few months ago, and it always felt weird for Matt to walk around on a leash while Mello said a cheap hello to everybody that walked past him. Matt didn't hate it because that's what he was. He was Mellos' best friend but he also felt like his servant or…dog. He was considered the 'dog' because

He followed Mello everywhere

He was Mello's roommate

He followed what Mello told him to do because of him being older and

He was 3rd in line to be L.

Matt looked up at Mello and replied with an "Okay. But we stop at the fourth floor. Deal?"

"Deal" Mello agreed. He fastened the orange collar around Matt's neck and they walked out the door.

The looks that the students gave Matt looked as they always did. Pity and sympathetic. Mello greeted everyone trying not to laugh, and Matt kept on walking and also trying not to laugh. He let Mello do what he wanted to do with him, and it wasn't that bad once you got used to it.

The reason he didn't resist was because he loved the blond. He realized it not to long ago, and if Mello being happy ment having to walk around on a leash, he would do it! It was to make Mello feel superior; it was for his being and benefit!

As they approached the fourth floor Mello released Matt immediately and then that's when they were finally able to let go of their laughter. Mello laughed as hard as he did the last time, so hard in fact, that hi face was beat red. The sight of Mello laughing so hard made Matt laugh harder, and the sight of Matt laughing on the ground blushing made Mello feel…tight.

_Ahh shit. _The older boy mentally said. He had to find a bathroom quickly. "Hey Matt! You stay here, I'll be right back. Don't move!"

Matt stopped laughing and looked up. "Why? Where are y-"

"It doesn't matter alright! Just stay!" Mello commanded, and Matt obeyed.

Matt sat at the edge of the staircase as he watched Mello run into the bathroom, leaving him utterly confused. He was even more confused when he heard the faintest of moans come from the boys bathroom.


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

Hai guys

Hai guys! So yeah, it's the third chapter of the infamous MXM fanfic, and I want ya'll guys to review! D

**If ya'll guys have any questions on the chapter titles then ask me!!**

**I defiantly DO NOT own Death Note or any of the character that go with it.**

"Mello!" A very tired Roger called out as he walked down the halls. "Mello! Come here right now!"

As Mello and Matt heard the mans call, Matt gave a worried look over to his friend.

"Oh c'mon Mels, it's only Monday and you're already in trouble?" The blond gave Matt a pissed look that said to screw off. The gamer rolled his eyes.

"I'm just sayin'" Matt sighed. "Unless you did some crime without me, you shouldn't already be in deep shi-" a ticked off Roger that was right behind him cut off Matt.

As Roger gave an angry look to Mello, he said, "Linda just told me that _you_ were the one that broke into Nears room, and took his physics textbook!"

The blond gave a disgusted face and told Roger rudely "Don't listen to that bitch Linda, I didn't do nuthin'!"

Roger gave a warning glare at Mello that told him to watch his language and then he gave a look to Matt and asked, "Matt, you were in this, I presume."

The redhead gave a quick look at the chocolate addict, who gave a nod that told Matt that he could lie this time. Matt came up with the first thing that popped into his head while Mello began.

"But Roger," the blond started off. "you know how Linda loves Near so much, she probably just wants to impress him." Roger gave an understanding look as Matt added on, " Besides, why would we want a physics textbook? Neither of us takes that class this semester…" Matt looked at his friend and earned a tiny nod that meant he was doing a good job. In trouble Mello couldn't think as fast as he should, so he relied on the gamer.

"And…" Matt looked up at Roger again. " if you don't believe us, you can search our room for that bloody book, it ain't there!"

Roger, being stupid enough to believe the two boys, sighed and started walking away while saying, "I guess I'll look on the third floor again…" and then he was gone.

Both the orphans let out a sigh as they realized the were holding there breath. Matt quickly turned around to Mello and said with a pout, "You did it without me, didn't shew?"

Mello gave the redhead a pat on the back and told him, "You've done to much stuff already. I didn't want you to get into trouble on Monday." Matt gave him a little smile as his friend continued.

"Besides…" Mello trailed off, and smirked. "I hid it in Linda's room."

Matt gave the blond a shocked look, and then started to laugh. Mello loved that laugh so much.

"Dude, you think Roger wouldn't be so fucking stupid as to believe us again! I mean seriously, we've only 'stretched the truth', like, a billion times!"

Matts' laughter started to cease as he heard Mello's words and added with nudge to the elbow,

"Can't you just picture Linda's dumbass face as Roger tells Near that the book was in her own room?" The boy started to giggle again, which made Mello lightly blush.

They both stopped they're talking as they noticed the albino boy they were just talking about slowly walk up to them. Matt gave a small wave and Mello put on the sourest face possible face he put on the whole day.

Near stopped right in front of Mello and started to twirl a strand of his snowy white hair.

Matt started to feel bad.

"Good morning Mello, Matt."

Matt put on a small smile and said "Hai, Near-chan." Mello, on the other hand, greeted the pale boy with a rude, "What the hell do you want, Near?!"

Near stayed emotionless and got to the point. "Linda told me you both have my physics book…" he looked at a guilty Matt and continued. "Is this true?"

Matt stayed silent and let Mello do all the talking. Bad idea.

"I don't know Near! You're supposed to number one around this blasted orphanage! Why don't you tell me!?"

That wasn't what Matt had in mind.

Near, not taken back by the statement, told Mello, "I will take your word and defiantly not Linda's. I actually want to hear from Matt." He looked over to the redhead that was currently looking at his feet.

"Matt, is this true?"

Matt looked up startled, and replied "No it isn't! That bitch Linda stole it!" Mello started to nod in agreement, which also told Matt that he was doing good.

Near didn't look like it, but he sounded surprised. "Is that so? Well, I never expected _Linda_ to be the type that _steals_, especially from _me_…" The look that the blond was giving him told him that he better leave them alone, so he wrapped it up. "But I guess I'll take your word Matt," he paused. "At least for now that is."

As Near walked off and was out of sight, Matt took a deep breath and admitted to his friend, "Mel, I feel bad about it…."

Mello gave him a questioning look.

"I know I didn't take it or anything! But…. I _did_ lie to Roger _and_ Near." He swallowed and continued. "Besides, I don't mind the fact Linda will be framed, but why did you take Nears' physics teskbook? It's true, we don't have that this semester, but…" Matt stopped because he ran out of stuff to say, and also because he didn't want to piss off his friend, who was glaring at him.

Mello sighed as he put a hand on Matts' shoulder and told him "I'll tell you later, kiddo." He paused as Matt shot him a look that told him not to call him kiddo.

"I just…with all my heart and soul _hate_ him."

Matt gave a nod and asked the chocolate addict "Hey, do you want to go see if Roger has found Linda yet?"

"Oh yeah."

Near picked up his 1,000 dice to the dice tower and looked at Mello and Matt as they walked down the hall and thought to himself, '_What a terrible liar…'_

**Was it good? Thanks for reading!**

**I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I can never tell. --**

**I reeeeaaally want ya'll guys to review! And if you're not able to review, then send me a message plz. More reviews, more chapters.**

**YAOI WILL COME SOON!!**


	4. Lady Madonna Children at Your Feet

Hello

Hello! I 've decided that even if a lot of people don't review, I will still go on with the story. I think it's to good to give up. ) But I would still like reviews!

**So yeah, the fourth chapter of the infamous MxM series that does not have any yaoi YET. Keep on reading and you will get what you have been waiting for.**

**I do NOT own this anime, which is called Death Note!**

Mello sat up and started to take off his shirt. Matt tried to look away and started to blush, trying to ignore the fact that Mello just threw his shirt on him. It smelt like ginger…. and chocolate.

"Okay, I'm gonna hit the snooze button now." Mello got under his covers as Matt started to change into his pajamas and snidely agreed. "Yeah, 2:00 isn't for 8 year-olds."

Mello didn't wait for his friend to change, he was too tired. He started to try to go to sleep and this gave Matt the opportunity to see Near.

Matt got into his own bed and he waited. He waited until he knew Mello was fast asleep. This was when the gamer started to think, '_would _Near_ even be up at this hour? He is pretty young…' _

A loud snore broke into his thoughts, and that told Matt that Mello indeed was asleep.

'_Oh well, wouldn't hurt to see.'_

Matt, quietly as possible, stood out of his bed, and started to walk soft steps. _Creeeak. Creeeak. _Matt gave the floor a death glare, as if staring at it would make it stop creaking. _Why can't that old hag Roger just fix the bloody floors? _

He slowly opened the blue wooden door, and quickly, but quietly, started to Nears' room.

As he finally reached the desired room, he knocked on it softly, afraid of waking any of the other orphans. No reply. He knocked again, only a tiny bit louder, so if Near was awake, he would hear him. He put his ear to the door in search of a sound, and heard a faint reply of 'Come in.' Hopefully he didn't wake N- wait, he was actually awake.

Shocker.

He opened the door, which creaked more than the door to his room, and saw the pale boy sitting in the middle of his room, working on an all black puzzle.

"Hi Near…" Matt paused to see if Near was looking at him. He wasn't. "Um…do you think you could look at me?"

Automatically, the younger boy looked up at him. Matt could feel the boy stare at him, as if he was looking through him, or even reading his mind. He started to wish that Near wasn't looking at him. This made the talk all the more uncomfortable.

He started to recite all the words that he practiced this afternoon, after the incident with the book. Linda got into trouble, which was funny, but he still felt bad about Near not having his book. The physics test was actually tomorrow, and the albinos' studies were declined because of him…but mostly Mellos' fault.

"Near, I'm terribly sorry about today…" crap. He messed up. "Um, I mean that it was Mello who actually took it, and he told me to lie about it…" He paused dramatically, so Near could tell he was sorry. Near showed no sympathy.

"Sooooo….yeah." That was all Matt was able to come up with. Mello fell asleep quick.

Near took a deep sigh and told his visitor, "Don't beat yourself up about it…" he started to fiddle with a piece of the black puzzle. "I already knew you were lying, I don't believe stuff as easily as Mr.Roger does…"

Matt was surprised, and then again, not surprised. Near was number one in Wammys'. He was only third in line to be the successor of the famous L. It wasn't as bad as Mello thought of it to be, but then again, if you're second in line, you always think of yourself to be a loser, only because you are so close to being first.

Near just finished his puzzle as he started to ask. "So Matt, is that all you have to say?" He looked up at the gamer and then added on, "Or the better thing to say is, is that all you _want_ to say?"

The older boy gave the albino a confused look, and it took him a while to understand what he meant.

Near wanted Matt to stay and talk with him. This also confused Matt. He never actually pictured Near of all people to have an actual conversation with him…or _anyone_ for that matter.

Matt paused and thought of a reply that would get him out of the little boys room, and back into his bed, because he was tired. The snide remark he made later was true. 8 year- olds shouldn't be up at 2:00.

"Oh no! I don't have a lot to saaaayy…" he gave a fake (or real) yawn and stretched out his arms over his head. "Besides, I'm kinda tired tonight, y' know?"

Near looked at him skeptically and started to play with some dice as soon as the puzzle was done. Then he started to question. "Matt, you are Mello's best friend. You might even be his _only _friend. You even share a _room_ with him. You're telling me you have nothing to talk about?"

Matt let Nears words sink in and tried to ignore them at the same time. Nothing was wrong. He shared a room with his best friend, why would anything be wrong?

He quit thinking as he noticed Near smiling to Matt. This made Matt even more uncomfortable than the stare he was given a few minutes ago.

"F.Y.I, nothing, is wrong. IN fact, everything with Mello and I is absolutely grand. Like an all you can eat buffet, except the food is friendship and kind…nes..s" Matt stopped going on as soon as he realized what he was saying. Even Roger wouldn't believe that shit, so why the hell would number one, Near, believe it?

The look Near was giving the redhead was a little different than to what he usually looked like, but he still looked emotionless at the same time. Matt then noticed Nears' mouth moving. He started to pay attention.

"Matt…I know him. You can't be so foolish as to think that I would believe that nonsense."

Matt felt stupid to actually think that he could outwit Near. No way he could. Besides, it wasn't like Mello was all sugar n' dumplins' either, so why couldn't he just…vent to someone else too? Mello did it all the time, so Matt thought he could use a little venting.

"Okay, I lied, you already know I lied so lets get right to it…" he crouched down next to Near so he wouldn't have to talk loud. Then he began.

"Mello is my greatest, most bestest friend in the whole frickin' world, and everyone should know that nothing would ever, never ever ever," he put emphasis on the last 'ever'. "come between, or separate us. But…."

A quiet moment. Near egged Matt on. "_But…"_

Matt swallowed. "But he isn't exactly number one friend of the year. I mean, I know he would be very…very upset if he ever had to leave me, or if I ever left him, but he treated me like dirt." He quickly added onto the sentence, "Sometimes."

Near nodded his head, as if he were in the same situation as Matt was. He kinda was but not completely.

Matt started to feel good letting it all out. Especially to such a good listener. He continued on.

"And you know how he always knocks down your dice, or chews up your puzzle pieces?" Near gave a sad nod, as if it was happening right then and there. "Well Mello will sometimes throw my gameboy at the wall, or I'll have to start telling him how much better he is than me. I hate that the most because my self esteem goes right out the window." He leaned in closer to the pale boy and whispered to him, as if Mello was right there. "And get this, he's only done this 2 or 3 times, but he will start to beat on me if he gets really pissed."

Near gave a look of pity, or surprise? Matt couldn't tell.

"Well, Matt. I am very sorry to hear that." He put his hand in Matts' lap and said, "It is sad that such terrible things could be done to such nice people."

Matt felt good about getting a compliment, yet he also felt kinda bad that he just spilled about Mello… to his rival.

Near gave a small smile and slide his hand off of Matts lap and told him, "If you ever need someone to vent to, or just to talk to…" He gave the gamer a little dice with only one dot on each side. "…come visit me."

Matt nodded and put the strange dice in his other hand. He stood up, yawned, stretched, and headed for the door as he said to the other boy, "Thanks Near. Oh, and please don't tell Mello I said those things…" and in a moment he was gone.

Near sat on his bed and murmured to himself as he got under the covers "I can't make that promise…"

You like it? Yes I know yaoi is good, but we need a good story before the smex. XD

**Plz review! Reviews are like candy!!**


	5. You're Going to Lose THat Girl

Heya guys

**Heya guys. The fifth chapt. of this soon to have yaoi story. **

**Just to let ya'll know (in case you didn't.) Mello is now 10, Matt is now 8, and Near is 6 or 7. Yes I know, the ages are probably screwed up, but please bear it.**

**If you have any questions on the titles or anything else, please do. And also review!! **

**But don't say anything about the leash XD**

**I do not own Death Note!!**

It was finally Friday! Which meant to the students at Wammys, less classes and getting to sleep in! This offer Mello took gratefully, as did Matt, considering that he stayed up until 2:37.

Mello started to wake up as he heard the boy across the room whimper slightly. His curiosity started to grow, wondering why in the world he would make those types of noises…and not getting his morning chocolate.

Getting out of his creaky bed, he started to walk to the bed, in which the redhead was sound asleep.

"Matt….hey Matt" The blond gently shook his friends shoulder. Another whimper, but no actual reply. He shook harder. "Matt! Hey, can you kindly get up? You're to young to sleep in so late. It's, like, 1:43." Matt tossed around slightly, and the covers started to come off him. Mello was getting pissed.

" HEY MATT! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE GODDAMN BED!!"

With a startle, and a little yelp, the used to be sleeping boy fell off the bed, covers and all. He looked around the room, and then at his friend, and then to his elbow, witch was slightly cut from hitting the side of his bed.

"Owwie…" was the first thing to come from the redheads' lips as he gave a look at Mello. A look that Mello didn't get that often.

"Why did you do that, Mel..?" he hissed a little while wiping the cut with a tissue.

Mello started to feel bad about waking him up so abruptly, and that Matt got a cut from it. He really wanted to say sorry and kiss the mark, but he had a reputation. And not a gay one.

"Why did I do that? You wouldn't wake up, I wasn't able to have my morning chocolate available to me at the regular time, and you started to whimper, which, in my opinion, is a very annoying sound, especially when it wakes me up!" God Mello really needed to think about his words before he said them.

Matt gave a frown, got up to change into his usual too big, striped shirt and shorts, giving a reply of, "Well sorry Leona Helmsly, that you couldn't get the fuckin' chocolate yourself. You know how late I stayed u-" Matt stopped as soon as he realized what he was about to say, or actually was saying.

Mello gave a curious look and started to walk toward his friend. "No…I actually don't know how late you stayed up. How long did you stay up?"

Matt looked down at his feet and started to try and walk away, but his older friend quickly grabbed his arm, and forced him to stay in place.

"Mello bent down a bit to meet eye level with the gamer. "Matt," he stared into those emerald eyes with his own icy blue ones. "what did you do while I was asleep?"

After a few seconds without a reply, he put a firmer grip on the younger boys arm, and said firmly, "Matt. What did you do."

Matt couldn't tell his best friend that he vented to his rival Near about him. I mean that would just be fucking stupid. He had to think…

"Uh… I did go to sleep." That was a good start. "Yeah, its just that as I tried to go asleep, you snored." Mello gave a funny look at his friend. That was kinda weird to say to a best friend. And apparently his snoring never bugged Matt that much, because you don't just start snoring loudly like that. What a liar.

" Yeah, you started to snore really loud, and it was almost as if you were telling me to not go to sleep, so I didn't for a while. But then I ignored the demanding snores…" the look on Mellos' face was priceless, as he tried to think and hold back laughter at the same time.

"And then I went to sleep." Matt finished, with a tiny smile, trying to win Mello over with cuteness. _That should do it…_the lying boy thought. Mello did not buy it.

The chocolate addict let out a low chuckle, as he gave Matt an evil glare and topped it off with a, "You are such a bad liar. But cute face though." Shit.

"_Sigh, _Sooo you don't believe me?" asked Matt. It also sucked being friends with someone number two in line to be L.

"Not one bit. I do _not _snore." Mello said as-a-matter-afactly.

The other boy smirked to say, "Yes you do." As a frown appeared on the blonds' features, Matt had to add a. "But not loud." His friends face went back to normal, then another frown that told Matt that he still wanted the truth, which Matt had to tell him mostly because he was a terrible liar, and he wanted to go get breakfast.

"Okay, please don't get mad. And when I say don't get mad I mean to not yell, whack me, or any of that stuff you usually do." Mello was already pissed and what Matt was telling him made the blonds' attitude worse.

Matt decided to try to wrap it up before he ended up getting whacked for the wrong reason.

"Okay the point is, I didn't go to sleep after you did, I went to go talk to…" He didn't want to say Near. "…someone. Someone you don't really like that much."

Mello took time to think. There were a lot of people he hated. Roger, Linda, that man at the convenience store across the road that called him a cute little girl, that boy Gary who tried to cheat of him, Ne-

"Why did you talk to Near?" Mello gave a disgusted face. "Why the fuck would you talk to Near of all people? He's a freak."

Matt didn't know how to reply to that. He couldn't say that he wanted to vent to Near about Mello. Could he? No he could not.

But he had to.

"I sorta…well I had a lot of stuff to talk about and…" he paused to think about his choice of words. " and you were asleep n' all. I didn't wanna wake you or…anything."

Mello was getting no were asking questions to Matt. Like hell he would tell the truth. He decided it would be better to talk to Near…boy did that sound weird.

"Stop." The older boy held out his hand, and shook his head. "Just stop. It'd be better to talk to Near , your no help."

The redhead didn't talk until his friend said, "I'm gonna go get some breakfast…"

"Oka-" he suddenly stopped as he saw Mello run as fast as he could out the door and down the hall._ Crap!!_ Matt thought.

"Near!!" The angry blond yelled. "NEAR!! Where the fuck are you!!" He looked to the side of him and then the other. Still no Near.

Mello was beyond pissed. "NEAR!!"

_Near! NEAR!! _Were the angry cries the albino heard. That could only mean one thing…

Mello already found out. Near was a little disappointed that he didn't get to tell Mello himself, but he remembered that Matt couldn't lie.

At least not well.

As he put a piece of dice to the almost done dice tower, he heard the loud footsteps he knew were looking for him, and he looked up to see his pissed of rival.

Before the younger boy was able to greet him the way he usually did, Mello got to the point.

"Why the hell did Matt talk to you, and what the fuck did he say?!" Near fought back the urge to give a smirk, and instead kept calm to say, "He needed some venting. Why, is he just a piece of meat to you?" Mello gave the pale boy a deadly glare. Near still was emotionless.

"He is a human being, and to talk to anyone he pleases. Be it Linda, Gary, or myself. You will just have to get over the fact you don't own him."

Mellos' face became beet red, and he wanted to punch the kid. But he couldn't. At least not yet.

"Near, I don't want to here one of your goddamn lectures, you didn't answer my question. Now what the hell did you talk about?"

Icy blue eyes stared into dull, grey orbs and then Near finally answered, "Well to put it bluntly, you and your attitude." He put another dice onto his 'masterpiece' and continued. "You are rambunctious, rude, violent among other things. Matt is your friend and what he told me was that you would yell, hit, and vent to him. And not the normal kind of vent."

Mello was taken back. Matt actually said those things about him? They were all true, but he could never picture Matt…his Matt actually hating him. Did he hate him? He had to, even Mello himself knew he was all those things Near just said.

"He also said you snore quite a bit…" Oh crap, that was true too! Matt hated Mello, he just knew it.

"You know Mello, I even think that as impulsive as you are, you deserve a good friend, or a partner in crime as others would say…" another dice. "But you keep this up, and I guarantee you, he will leave you for someone else." As he finished his tower, he gave a little smile and looked up at the blond.

"Besides, I think he is very gifted and I would be grateful if he would be my assistant. You know, for investigations, or he could be another Watari when I become L…" his smile grew a little more deviant. "Among other things…as well."

As he reached his boiling point, out of anger and nervousness, he swiftly kicked down the dice tower Near had been working on for about 25 minutes.

He looked down at the albino with pure hatred, and said with a growl "I may not own him, but he can still be mine." He turned away to leave, looked back and told Near, "You stay away from. You do anything that I don't want and you will end up with a hole in your head."

Then he left.

Matt sat at the huge table alone with two plates of eggs, bacon, and cold cereal, as he waited for his friend to come. He pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and put a smiley face sticker on it. This was supposed to be his morning chocolate, but every time Mello was sad or mad, he would give his friend 'smiley chocolate' to make him feel better, and go back to his wild self.

As the gamer fiddled with his eggs he noticed that Mello was approaching the table and looking right at him. Not good.

Okay, so this is end of chapter. I wish they were longer, but you can never tell…

**I need more reviews. Self esteem goes up to 10 if I get more reviews. (my self esteem now is –21. --)**


	6. Hello Goodbye

Hey Hey Hey

**Hey Hey Hey! So yeah chapter 6… I need more reviews.**

**I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in it.**

Matt tried to summon up something to say, but before he was able to. Mello asked automatically "You actually said those things?" He had a tough of sadness in his voice, but the look he had on was angry, as if he wanted to bite someone's head off. Matt still wanted his head, but the way Mello sounded made the redheads' heart sink.

A silent moment, lots of tension in the air, and Matt wanted to be anywhere but there, or at least he wanted something to break the silence, _anything_!

The blond was getting impatient. "Matt, was what Near said true..?" Matt could almost hear Mello's voice crack. "Do you hate me?" Matt was shocked. Why in the world did Mello think he hated him? His own friend! Not only that but he loved him, so this was kind of ironic.

"Who told you that?! I could never hate you!" Matt wanted to cry, but he held it in.

Mello looked into Matt's eyes. "But you did say those things didn't you? I wasn't number one friend of the year. That I was impulsive, and you hated being the vent?" He paused dramatically. "I do snore, don't I!?"

"No! Well yeah, you do snore, but I never called you impulsive. And I don't exactly think of the vent as a joy, but I don't care!!" Matt wanted to cry out of frustration, and the fact that Near spilt everything to his best friend. How could he?!

"Besides…" he felt his eyes get wet. " even though you can be rude…and loud…a-and among o-other th-things…" under pressure he started to cry. "I still wanna b-be your –fri-friend."

The chocolate addicts' eyes grew softer and he started to rub his friends head. He never liked it when Matt cried. When he cried, he felt like there was a huge weight on his shoulders, as his heart would sink. Mello gave a sigh, and then he came up with a great idea.

"Hey, Matt." Matt looked up as he started to wipe away the few tears on his face. "This all happened because…well I don't know exactly what to say about that." He paused to think. "But how about we get to know each other…oh I wouldn't say better, but more than we do now? Cuz we might have become more different than we were like 2 years ago…" This made Matt brighten up.

"Okay." He was actually eager to hear what Mello had to say. He actually didn't know that much.

"So here's how it works," Mello began as he sat down. "Since I'm older than you, I'll say all the stuff I know about you, and try to guess how you feel. Then when I'm done, you will go." Matt started to mess with his eggs again, but looked up at Mello as he realized he stopped talking.

Matt nodded." 'Kay. Go."

A short pause as the blond started to think. Then he began.

"Okay, your real name is Mail Jeevas. Blood type is unknown to the public. You came here at the age of six, and you have great hacking skills, accompanied by an excellent mind. As smart as you are you don't care to be the successor of L, and you would rather just get a well paying job, live in a cozy home with the one person you love, and own a dog of your very own. You want to name him Spencer for unknown reasons."

"You're favorite color is green, you love to eat spaghetti, and you think chocolate is gross, as weird as I think that is. You hate to be stared at, Social Studies, and you have a problem with the word 'synagogue'. It makes you laugh uncontrollably. You like to play games; especially ones with Mario, and you love the band that is called The All American Rejects? Is that it?" Matt nodded.

"You say the lead singer is dreamy, but I think he looks a little like Josh Groban. I'm your best friend, and the lowest grade you got was a 91 and your highest grade is a 98.9."

Matt was in awe. He felt special knowing that Mello payed attention to his likes and dislikes.

"You are shy, don't like to go outside, and you had nightmares of L for about a week after you came here." He remembered Matt getting under the covers with Mello as he told the blond that L's eyes kept on looking at him. Those scary eyes.

"I don't know exactly how you feel, but I think you wish that you weren't here at Wammys, and you want the world to be calmer and carefree." Silence. "That's it."

It was Matt's turn. He began to think. He actually didn't know a lot, so he was nervous.

"Okay, here goes. Your actual name is Michael Keehl, but you picked Mello because of the irony. You want to be the successor of L more than anything, and you hate Near. You love chocolate, usually eat a pound of it each day yet still remain thin, and you like to get good grades. I think I'm your best friend, and your lowest grade was a 95, but your highest grade was a 99." He stopped as he thought of what Mello might be feeling.

"I think you want to be noticed by people, so that's why you want to beat Near, and you want the world to know your name." The redhead looked down. "That's all you've told me."

The blond sat there in his seat, feeling terrible. Matt loved to talk to Mello about multiple things, and it seemed like he never talked to Matt that much at all. The gamer was the one that kept the friendship going, and all Mello ever did was order the younger boy around and complain.

The blond turned around to the now cold eggs and soft toast, and began to munch on them. He looked over to Matt who was also eating his eggs in the little bites he always took, and asked softly, "Where you waiting for me?"

The redhead nodded. Mello looked down at his toast and said softly "thank you."

"What is this show about anyway?" Mello asked as he turned around lazily on the Spiderman ridden bed. They were watching a show called 'Monk' and Matt said that he liked it a lot. Monk reminded him of L, you know, minus the OCDness.

"It's about a man that people call Monk and he is OCD and has a lot of phobias. Get this, he's scared of milk." Mello gave a weird look at the tiny T.V. _Who in the world was afraid of milk?_ Was all the blond could think.

Matt continued. "But that's not the point. His wife apparently died in a car bomb, and so now he is a single detective that goes to therapy alt and also has a nurse that goes by the name Shirona, I think? And every episode shows him solving a very difficult mystery, and because he is OCD and very smart, he is usually able to solve all of them. I think this show is pretty cool." He looked up at Mello who had just snapped his chocolate bar, and said, "This case isn't that difficult, I mean it's obvious that the man murdered his wife and drew through a bee farm as if he was drunk to get off the hook."

Matt gave a little frown. "I haven't seen this episode yet, why did you have to spoil it for me?" he whined.

Mello gave the other buy a playful whack on the head and said, "You're third in line, how the hell did you not know that?"

**I know this one was short but oh well.**

**I love reviews so gimme sum!!**

**Yaoi comes in at exactly chapter 8.**


	7. You Like Me too Much

Seventh chapt Seventh chapt. of this m&m stuff/story thing. LOL I'm not energetic right now cuz I gotta go to church…so yeah. Just so you guys know, I sometimes skip homework for the sake of my fan fictions XD so plz review!!

**I kinda like where this is going. I wonder what I will do when I'm finished with all 30 chapters? I'll go back and conclude A Promise Worth Keeping and Cry Little Sister. **

**I do NOT own Death Note, ect.**

"So," Mello sighed as he picked up his algebra textbook, "What do we do today, you know, after our classes. It's Wednesday, so the top students get more time, and hopefully you haven't fallen back with the 'common folk'." Matt gave a little frown to his friend as he pulled out a worksheet from his desk. Mello looked over it and then looked at the top for the grade.

90. The blond looked over to his friend, who started to fiddle with his sleeves.

_Why is he so nervous? 90 is a good grade…for him. _He put the paper back down on the redheads' desk and asked in a worried tone, "So, does this make you hope down to number 4?" Matt put his head in his hands and started to think. _Did I suddenly go to fourth? I don't really care that much, but the thought of being fourth in line to be L…was weird. Mello would be second and I would be… fourth? _Matt would not settle for that.

He tore up the social study paper on his desk and told Mello "This time on Friday, I will be right next to you as L! Got it?" The other boy smiled at the gamers bolt of enthusiasm for his position. Usually Matt just _got _good grades. Unlike Mello, he never actually studied. _Would that make him smarter than me? _Mello would think. His answer was all in the numbers. He thought that idea was ridiculous. Matt was, and always would be, one step behind him, be it in Algebra, P.E, or even at lunch. It amazed the blond on how slow his friend would eat, and in such tiny bites! He felt like a glutton around the younger boy.

"Awesome Matt! So you gonna study a little now?" He hoped the answer was no.

Matt gave him a look. "Of course not! I'll just pay a little more attention in class, that's all…" Mello did a victory dance in his head. He knew that if Matt tried like he did, Matt would be able to surpass him, and if he played his cards right, Near. And the very last thing he wanted was to be third. He didn't know how the redhead could cope with it. You would think he would be just as competitive as Mello was…

Then the blond thought of something.

"Uh…Matt?" he began. Matt was scooping up the torn paper shreds while looking up at his friend. "Do you not study because of me?" He got a confused look in reply. "I mean, do you not try so hard because you don't want to pass me, like Near did. Because I know how smart you are." Matt gave a little smile that Mello thought could sink a thousand ships. His reply was, "Partially, but not really. You are my best friend Mello and if I was the one thing that ever became a hindrance or a problem, I would be the one to leave." Mello started to feel bad. "But it's also 'cause I don't like to do work!" Matt saved. "He he, you know how I am…"

The blond gave his friend credit for trying so hard to make him happy, but it wasn't that believable.

As Mello ended the conversation with a "Try harder", Mr. Rumple came in, and the class became silent. Mr. Rumple was the farthest thing from a teacher actually. He was more of a 'gay model that probably turned into a pedophile at the age of 20'as Mello would say. Mr. Rumple had a good body with skin that was barley tan and flawless and dark blue eyes. His hair was brown and almost looked fake because he kept it so well. He actually creeped Matt out because the smile he would give him looked like it said 'You're so cute, I can't wait for you to get older.' The even thought of that sent shivers up the redheads spine, and not the good shivers that Mello gave him.

As the handsome teacher put his papers on his could-be-tidier desk, gave a look to the class and then gave a big smile. "Good morning kiddos'!" He cheerfully said with a wave, and then he turned to the board and wrote in his own messy writing, **The Opium War.** The class sighed a sigh of relief. They had all thought a major test on China was today, but yet again, Mr. Rumple lied. He would do that sometimes. Matt started to feel less tense and he looked over to a disappointed Mello. It was probably because the fewer grades that were taken in such short time, the less opportunity he had to pass Near.

Mr. Rumple turned around to his students and asked the class, "Anyone want to guess on what this was about? Y' know besides opium." Mello snorted at the teachers' tone. The brown haired man usually talked to them as if they were five, which was weird because it was as if he forgot that they were 'fucking _genesis _'. Hands immediately shot up at the question and the teacher put his hand to his chin as if he was thinking really hard, and called on a little black-haired boy that the kids called 'Lardass.' Let's face it, for an 8-year old boy; he wasn't the lightest twig on the branch. But he was actually 5th in line for L, because of his incredible science and math skills. Other than that he was completely a normal smart kid there at an orphanage.

"Yes Lar- I mean Vern?" Mr. Rumple was so close to being the laughing stock of the teacher population, and possibly getting fired.

"It was fought between the British and Chinese?" The teacher put a few lines under the subject title and said, "Well basically, yes, but lets go into detail. Years, groups, purpose?" More hands shot up and along Mellos'. Needless to say, the prettiest was called on first. "It was between British East India Company an the Quing Dynasty through 1839 to 1842 and I don't know the reason, but the British won and gained control over Hong Kong." Mr. Rumple smiled and put a messily drawn smiley face on the board for Mello. It was one of his stupid things that only kindergarten teachers around the world would do. "Very good Mello-Yellow!" So said gave a deep frown over to his least favorite teacher in the whole universe at this moment. God what a dumb name.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop with the names, but that is such a cute name!" The frown deepened, and the blonds' look wouldn't surprise anyone if Mr. Rumple dropped dead at that moment. But he didn't, much to Mello and Matt's dismay.

"Alrighty then…" was all that the teacher said to wrap up the name problem. Suddenly he looked over to Matt's direction and began to walk up to his desk. He put his palm on the redheads' desk, while the other hand held up a paper with all of Matt's grades. He put on that smile that Matt hated so much and said in what he would call a 'whisper.' But the class could clearly hear him, and the gamer could feel eyes 18 pairs of eyes staring at his back. He became very nervous, and his face started to grow a light red. Why was he always the one being stared at?

Mello was pissed off at this teacher for calling him that yellow crap, and now practically announcing his friends grades to the class. He could feel his blood boil.

"Matty…" Mr. Rumple began. The way he said 'Matty made Mello even more pissed. "Do you see this? I was grading papers and I almost died when I put the dreaded 90 on your pretty little paper." _Then why didn't you? _Matt thought. This teacher was weird. "I'm sorry. I don't like this class though…and-" "But!" The so said teacher cut off Matt, "I know you can do better. So I won't punish you." Matt started to fidget with his sleeves again. The way Mr. Rumple said punish was a little…provocative? It made him wanna gag. "Thank you…I'll do better."

And the class began again.

"Ugh! I can't believe that creep!" Matt and his very angry friend were walking back to their room, and all that was heard in the halls was the blonds' complaining and the redheads' shuffling of papers out of nervousness. What a weird class.

"Why can't Roger just fire that bastard! Why can't we just get a goddamn normal teacher once in a while!" Matt opened the door to their room and sat down on his bed while shifting his socks. More venting for the afternoon. "I mean really, he's a complete pedo, I'm sure of it! I could see him checkin' you out like a piece of meat that he wanted a bite out of!!" Matt started to blush at his friends' words. He didn't really want to be the target for a pedophile, no matter how handsome he was. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up at his friend who continued. "If anyone, especially him lays a hand on you, tell me right away and I'll kick their sorry ass"

The gamer felt special knowing that Mello would protect him from anything, be it closet monsters or boy hungry pedophiles that taught about Opium. The redhead looked up at his friend and said, "thank you." And accompanied it with a small hug. The blond hesitantly out his arms around Matt to and thought to himself, '_No one will ever tough this boy…as long as I live I'm staying with him._ He barely was able to take in the redheads scent. It smelt a little like baby powder and coke. What a strange combination…

As they lay in bed that night, Matt asked Mello while he was still awake for the time being, "Mel…" he began in a drowsy voice. "do you think I will get bigger?" The blond turned over on his side to face Matt, a confused look plastered on his face. "What do you mean by 'bigger'?"

Matt looked up at his little hands and his skinny arms with disgust. "You are tall and strong in my opinion, and would be able to protect me from anything. But what about me?" He sat up in bed and showed Mello his waist by pulling his Transformers shirt up a little. Mello wanted to laugh at the suddenness of his friends' actions but kept in the laughter that waited to spill over. The blond went over to his friends bed and traced a finger over to the redheads belly button and told him, "You think to much." And began to tickle him. The redhead fell over and tried to breath as the blonds' fingers tackled his little stomach.

The tickle fight ended about two minute later because Matt was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard.

Mello returned to his bed, got under the covers and said a soft, "Good night" to a beet red Matt.

Okay, that was that for this chapter! Tired, bed, now…

**Review!! Matt will dress up as a puppy if you do! (my sick mind..)**


	8. A Taste of Honey

Yep, 8th one

**Yep, 8****th**** one! This one should, because I planned, some yaoi in it. I know what ya'll are thinkin' 'Yay!!' **

**If anyone wants Cry Little Sister to go on, I need at least one or two reviews. How pathetic do I sound? XD**

**I certainly do not own Death Note. For if I did…. –dresses up matt in a puppy outfit- I would let my Coco Chanel-ness out on poor Matt. Lol**

Mello didn't sleep well. He was too busy thinking. _What would happen if Matt became in a situation when he would be harmed…_ he looked over at the little redheaded boy, sleeping and occasionally giving the same whimpers he did a few days ago. _What if I wasn't there to protect him? _The blond became worried and out of fear for his little friend, locked the door and put their one and only Scooby-doo in front of the door. _That should keep creeps like Mr. Rumple out…_ Another whimper broke into Mello's thoughts of pedophiles and monsters, and then another one. The awake boy looked over to his noise-making friend. _Why the hell does he make all those noises? Unless…_

Was Matt dreaming of his parents, or maybe being assaulted by Mr. Rumple? The thought of Matt defensive less in his nightmare made the blond worried…or angry. Whichever one gave him the gumption to go over and wake up his friend, who was a little sweaty from the possible imaginary rape he was dreaming. "Matty…" nothing. "Matty? You okay?" the blond started to stroke his friends hair, which instead of calming him, woke him up.

As the young boy woke up from his sleep, he gasped as if he was holding his breath through the whole dream. "Hey Matt." The chocolate addict put a hand on his friends arm, and asked, "Are you okay? What made you so scared? If it was Mr. Rumple on Friday I'll go beat his ass if you'd like." Matt looked down at his best friends hand and put his tiny hand over it. The act surprised Mello, but the feel of the redheads skin felt good so he didn't protest against the action.

Matt's panting began to stop, but the fast breathes were replaced with crying. Matt buried his head into his friends' chest and sobbed. Mello became worried and started to question his crying friend. "Matt, why are you crying? Did you forget something?" he started to come up with things that only 2 year olds would cry about only because he couldn't think properly when Matt cried. "Are you hungry? Want my chocolate?" Matt's tear stained face looked up at his friend, hiccupping as he tried to get out the words.

"Why?! Why can't you be weak?! Aren't you aware of how I feel?" Mello was taken back by these words. His look became softer and he rubbed his hand around Matt's back. "No…" Matt started to cease his crying, and instead replaced it with anger. He gave a disgusted look at his hands and said, "I'm weak! My mother even said so! I'm disgusting!!" The older boy kept on rubbing his friends back as the redhead started to cry again. He could feel his shirt start to get damp from his friends tears, but it was a small price to pay to be able to hold Matt like this.

Mello put his hand on Matt's chin, forcing him to look up into his blue eyes. He wanted to know more about his friends past. Why his mother said he was weak.

"Matt," Mello gave his friend a huge embrace as he asked in Matt's ear, "may you tell me about your family?" Matt could feel more tears come to the brim of his eyes, about to spill over. Why, out of all nights, did he ask him now? It would've been a lot easier if Mello had asked him two years ago when he was less emotional and more blunt. He held back the tears and took a deep breath against Mello's chest, which made him shiver. As Matt thought of how he should say it, he said, "Okay."

The crying boy breathed in again and pulled out the embrace so he could talk properly and began.

" Okay. Before I came to Wammys I had lived in a shabby home in America with my mother." His voice started to crack at the thought of his mom. "I hated that whore." Mello gave a little surprised gasp at his friends' language. He actually never heard him curse like that before. "She killed my father right before I was born, and she would always say that since father was dead she was free from the 'curse.' I realized when I was five that the so-called 'curse' was commitment…" he said 'curse' and 'commitment' as if they were dipped in poison. "She brought her 'friends' over all the time, and it was hell with both man and women everywhere in our house, wild and drunk and it was all so noisy!" Mello concluded that that was why Matt didn't like loud noises.

"My mother would make me go out there and 'socialize' with everyone because she thought that they would jealous of a 'cute little redhead!' She dressed me up in anything that was available and made me give them beer and other things that they might have needed in such a drunken state. She was stupid for letting me be surrounded by drunk men and women, lustful for anything that could walk on two legs." As Matt started to cry again, Mello rubbed his little back some more, trying to stop the crying that was making his heartache. " M-many times I-I could've almost l-lost my…" he stopped at that and continued. "But only then w-was I able to get away b-before…" He wiped away tears and breathed in. "When mom was drunk she would sometimes h-hurt me by hitting me…a-and the worst night w-was after a p-party she t-tied me t-to a chair, and a-all her f-friends w-watched her…c-cut…a-and b-bite…" he broke down into tears and almost yelled out "and she l-let her f-friends have their w-way with…me!" More sobbing.

"That night they called me 'weak' and 'childish' and 'tiny' as they cut my hair and…other things…" Mello didn't know what to say to all of this. His mom must have been really fucked up along with all her strange friends.

Before Matt could say anymore he slowly leaned into the redheads face and placed a kiss onto the boys soft lips. Matt gave a little surprised noise at the sudden contact. It was new but it felt so…_good_. His nervousness and anger was soon replaced with happiness as he leaned into the kiss. Mello's eyes grew a little wider because of the fact that he didn't expect Matt to actually deepen the kiss. He actually thought that Matt would've pulled away and asked in a shaky voice 'Wh-what are you doing..?' But to Mello's satisfaction, he didn't and that made Mello confident in his actions, which resulted into him pushing forward, and licking the younger boys bottom lip. Matt didn't know why Mello was doing that. He pulled away and looked up at the blond as his face started to turn red.

"Why are you licking me?" Matt asked. Mello tried to control his laughter at Matt's amusing question, and instead put his finger on top of his friends' lower lip. He gave a little chuckle and said, "So I can do this…"

He leaned in quickly and shoved his tongue in Matt's mouth, earning a little gasp from the redhead. Mello started probing his tongue up against Matts', as if he had been doing it for years. Matt gave in and started to take in the blonds taste. _Chocolate_… Matt thought. What a surprise.

Mello didn't know why or how he was finally able to do this, but it was great. Matt tasted like cinnamon. The redhead started to whimper a little as Mello snaked his hand up his little stomach. Mello loved the noises that Matt was making against his lips, and wanted to hear more. He caressed Matt's chest and started to tweak a rosy nipple in his hands, earning a pleasurable mewl from the gamer. Matt started to squirm around from Mello's touch as he broke the kiss and let out another gasp while Mello started to pinch the bud he was currently tweaking. That last gasp led Mello out of his actions, and abruptly stopped. Matt's eyes flew open and he started to whine.

"Why did you sto-p?" Mello gave a sad look at his friend and got up from the bed that creaked under his weight. "Mello?" Matt was getting impatient. Why did he stop? He was enjoying it. Unless the whimpering made him stop! Of course! Mello told him how much annoying that was.

"Mel, if it's the whimpering, I'm so-"

"You're to young." Mello said, cutting Matt off from saying anymore. "I want to wait…" he paused and looked over at Matt who looked eatable at the moment, he was so cute.

"y' know. For now anyway."

Okay! Done for now! Like I said, yaoi. It's not that good, but it is my first time, Mello is going to wait because really, Matt is only 8!

**Well review? Yes?**


	9. This Boy

This has gotten good, I like were it's going…yeah

This has gotten good, I like were it's going…yeah. I actually haven't had to do a lot of homework, but I guess that in seventh grade you do all the work you need in class. XD I don't got a lot to say.

**I do not own Death Note.**

A couple of weeks went by after that night, and Matt was so happy! Many times Mello would kiss him, or Matt would hold onto Mello's hand really tight as they fell asleep, sometimes even in the same bed! Of course the kisses and all the other intimate actions weren't displayed in public were kids of all ages could see, especially Roger who was said to be homophobic. Mello also didn't want the other kids (or anyone for that matter) to know he had a type of relationship with his eight-year-old friend, who was a boy, which most people wouldn't approve of. Matt just didn't talk to anyone other than Mello, so there was nothing to worry about with him.

Actually, he did start to talk to someone else other than Mello.

Near.

Even though the redhead knew that Mello hated Near, it was nice to talk to him. He didn't always go at night, sometimes he would even talk to him in class, much to the albinos' joy. To talk to Matt was like a piece of candy to a baby, to him. They didn't talk about Mello because if Mello found out Matt knew that their relationship would be just like one of Mello's crumpled chocolate wrappers. Destroyed. Near didn't want to because he knew enough about Mello to keep him aware that the blond was just impulsive to everyone but to his 'partner'. Yes Near knew.

It wasn't that hard for him to figure out, unlike the other students who were almost oblivious to the fact that Mello and Matt had a relationship that was more than a 'friend' relationship. When Matt would leave with Mello, he could feel the gamers skin radiate a little warmth on his cold skin, and Mello would actually act a little more rude toward Near for talking to his 'friend.' He seemed almost possessive. Actually, Near stood corrected.

He was possessive, in fact he was very possessive.

Mello usually would take Matt away from him, and as they walked off, turned around to the pale boy and make a face. Multiple times he was given the finger, and his algebra book 'disappeared' again. Near didn't show it, but he wanted to strangle Mello. The blond was taking away basically his only friend and with every look that was given to him, he grew angrier. The angrier he was though, the better grades he got which angered Mello even more. It was like a competition between them, only the prize was Matt not the feeling of success and being number one. The thing that was sad was that poor Matt didn't know that all of this was happening. He actually thought that they were getting along more. Boy, he was far from right.

One day though, the silent walls that Matt didn't know about fell down into a pile that couldn't be rebuilt. It was Science, the only class that all three boys had together besides P.E, and Tuesday, when science and P.E were the only classes that the students had to go to. Matt left his room early after Mello was given his morning chocolate to see Near. He forgot to do a worksheet that was due today in science, and Near would surly help him. He would've asked Mello to help, but Mello said that Matt wouldn't understand that well if he was given help.

As the redhead went through the doorway of the lab, he saw Near, who looked up and gave eye contact to Matt as he gave a little smile. Matt ran over there sheet in hand, and asked quickly, "May you please help me with this?" He held up the paper for Near to see, hoping that the younger boy could help before Mr. Jean came in. After a few seconds of Near scanning the paper, he said "Yes but I will only help, for your own good." Matt gave a quick 'thank you, thank you, thank you' and plopped down right next to the albino, waiting for some guidance.

Near noticed at how close Matt was, and tried to hold back a blush that was creeping up to his cheeks. He was aware that he found the redhead…appealing in a way that he found out the other day that boys shouldn't have for each other. He snapped out of his strange thoughts at the sound of Matt's voice. "Okay, I'm pretty sure that hydrogen is the number one energy source, but I'm not sure. What do you think?" Near thought for a second and answered, "It is a good source for energy, but it isn't used that often so it wouldn't technically be the 'number one' energy source. I wrote that, because I knew that Mr. Jean would throw in a trick question" Matt began to write in frenzy, rewording the words into his own. Near looked at the paper, curious to see what Matt wrote. He almost laughed as he saw the barley legible answer, 'Nice try, it's not.' Near had no idea how someone like him was able to reach third in line to be L, but he ignored the question as he noticed Mello coming his way. He didn't look too happy.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Mello asked a little rudely. Matt looked up as he folded his paper 'hamburger style' and said, "I need to do this and you wouldn't help me! I'm one of Mr. Jeans least favorite students, so I need to turn this in on time today." Near was a little surprised. Matt usually never talked to Mello like that when the blond was mad, and especially in public. Mello looked over to Near and said with a little growl, "What the hell are you doing, Near? If Matt needs help with anything I should help him. Roger even said that two years ago!" Mello was making Near upset and the albino really wanted to hit Mello in the head with his desk, but he didn't. He was too weak. Instead he told Mello, "But you didn't help him, so he came to the number one student for help. And Roger said that when you where number one and I wasn't around. If Matt just came here now, I would be his roommate and you wouldn't even know him." Mello was outraged at the piercing words. Not knowing Matt? He couldn't imagine not meeting him.

Blood boiling, Mello grabbed Matt firmly by the arm, which made the gamer yelp a little, and dragged Matt away to another desk. Near sat there at his desk mad. Matt was so close to him and asking for help. God was Mello getting on his nerves.

Matt sat down next to his friend who was currently snapping his chocolate violently. Mello looked over his friend and said, "Don't you know what's going on?" Matt became confused. Why would he not what was happening? It was quite obvious, Mello was mad at him for talking to his rival. "Yes. You still hate Near."

Mello smacked his head at his friends' clueless ness. Even that stupid Roger would understand what was going on! He tried to word in a way that Matt would understand. "Near likes you. When you talk to him I get pissed because I can tell he wants you to be his. I don't that to happen, so I've been more impulsive to him." Mello could see the surprise on Matt's face. It was actually pretty funny to look at. Mello leaned closer to the redheads face and asked, "Now do you understand? Near have been fighting over you and you didn't even notice."

Matt started to think. All this time they had both been fighting over…him? It was hard to believe that Near of all people would want to fight over a person, especially himself. It was also a little weird to know how possessive Mello could be over him. As Matt's conflicting thoughts came to a stop, he started to laugh. Mello gave a look. What was so funny about this? He grabbed Matt's shoulder. "How is this funny? Your boyfriend and your little friend have been fighting behind your back?" Matt started to laugh harder. Mello was getting even more pissed.

"I love to know how this whole is funny!"

As Matt started to cease his laughing. He looked up to his friend, face red from laughter. "All this I didn't know! And over me!" Matt began to giggle a little. "I'm that important to you, aren't I?" Mello started to blush and tried reply to that without sounding mushy.

"Um…you are-" Mello was cut off by Mr. Jean, who was now currently in the room and shuffling papers. That only meant the students to shut up and listen to him. As the lesson began, Mello mentally replied, '_Yes. You are the, most important thing in the universe. I love you._

And the day went on without an answer.

**Yay!! I like this one for some reason. Do you? It was actually the shortest one, so I'm sorry.**

**I just want you guys to know that I will not continue A promise Worth Keeping without at least two reviews!! **


	10. Leave My Kitten Alone!

I want to know how to space the paragraphs apart a lot

I want to know how to space the paragraphs apart a lot. More than they are now. Please tell me! Review!

**I do not own Death Note!**

The bell rang for the next period and the three successors got up, packed and went over to P.E. Matt wasn't able to finish the paper on time, much to his dismay. Mello and Matt started to get ahead of Near as Matt asked again, "Do I mean that much to you?" Mello looked over to the redhead that was looking up at him cutely, eyes big and his cheeks a little pink from the laughter. Matt knew Mello was a sucker for cuteness.

"Yes, you are very important to me." He said and looked away. Then he gave a smirk and added, "Without you, who will give me my morning chocolate?" Matt didn't take it seriously, but made a fake frown and chuckled a little at the snide comment. As they approached the Gymnasium, Matt realized that Near was walking right next to him. Dang, he was quiet. Mello started to run to the locker room and Matt followed him as always, but Near stayed behind. He hated to run and all of the other P.E activities they were forced to do. When Near came into the locker room, he saw that Mello was already half way dressed out and that Matt was still struggling to open his locker. Near looked up at the clock that read 1:07. They still had about four minutes left.

As Near grabbed his clothes from the door, he noticed Matt still struggling to open his lock. Why couldn't the boy just pick it open? That was his specialty! Near went over to Matt and said, "Just pick it open." Matt turned around and gave a smile and said, "I can't. They made my lock, as Roger would say 'unpick-able.' He said it's supposed to make it fair between the other students that can't pick open locks." Near gave a nod and went over to were Mello was currently putting on his P.E shorts. Mello looked over to Near who was now taking off his shirt. "Why are you here?" Near had just covered his pasty white stomach with the light blue shirt that had printed in maroon letters 'Wammy Boys' with a little picture of a Panther at the bottom, when he said "I'm Matt's friend now, and as much as you won't like it, I will talk to him and hang around you two."

Matt started to walk over to the changing spot with clothes in hand. He gave a big smile and said, "I finally got it! The numbers were backwards." Mello rolled his eyes at the clumsy mistake and Near gave a nod while he sat down and put on the maroon shorts, trying to cover his little panties. Mello stayed and watched Matt change as did Near. Both of them knew that they were both looking, but Matt didn't seem to notice. As the redhead started to take off his kaki shorts he lost his balance and fell over, which amused Mello and Near in a strange way. The clumsy boy finally got into the whole outfit properly and the three boys walked out to the main area, where the coach stood there and waited for them, arms crossed and face firm. His name was coach Russert, and he was the thing that most of the boys at the orphanage feared, besides Mr. Rumple. Coach Russert wasn't scary in a perverted way, but he was one tough cookie. He yelled louder than anything the students heard and his expectations were high.

Mello was his favorite student and he tolerated Near and Matt to an extent. They weren't the fastest things to walk on two legs, nor the most athletic, unlike Mello. Mello always felt superior to everybody during P.E, and that always made Matt happy.

"Hey there boys!" Coach Russert said as he firmly slapped the blond on the back. "Get in your positions, we're running obstacles today, alright?" Matt sighed as Near drooped his head, while Mello on the other hand shouted with a salute, "Sir, Yes sir!!" and ran over to his position. Matt and Near, not wanting to get too tired before running, walked over to their positions next to the blond and waited for the other boys to come out. Their positions had nothing to do with their last name because most students at the orphanage kept secret about it, but it had to do with their first name. Needless to say Matt, Mello and Near stood right next to each other during roll call, but when they played games or ran they had to split up into teams Blue, Green, and Red. Mello was in blue, Near was in green and, Matt was in red and the coach fixed it up that way.

As the timer rang, Coach Russert grabbed his board and started to call out names in his loud voice.

"Agean!" "Here"

Matt and Near stood in their place and thought about the same thing. Running. Matt was clumsy as hell and he knew it, and Near made melting ice cubes look like panthers compared to him. They both looked over to Mello who stood in between them both and wondered at how he could run so fast. It was always the same thing, Matt's tem would be first, and Nears team second, and last would be Mello's. It was always embarrassing; especially to Matt who knew that Mello was watching him, among other people. Near was embarrassed by the fact that every time he ran, the kids looked at him in disbelief that that gasping for breath boy was the first successor of L.

"Matt!!" Matt snapped up and yelled, "HERE!" The coach looked at him funny that said 'You shouldn't yell to me, little boy' and went on.

"Mello!" "Here Sir!"

"Nathan!" "Here"

"Near!" A barely audible voice weakly said, "Here!" Coach Russert put his hand against his ear and yelled, "I can't hear you son!" Near yelled with all his might. "HERE!" The albino felt himself blush as he heard his voice crack a little. The times he yelled during his life could be counted on one hand. Coach Russert nodded and continued call. Near looked over to Mello and Matt only to see Mello trying to contain his laughter and Matt messing around with his loose shorts. The fact he wasn't even paying attention to Nears mistake made the younger boy feel almost invisible.

When the coach was done with call he immediately told all the boys to get into their teams and for the Red Team to line up against the black line that showed the limit of where they could not run. The Green and Blue Team sat up against the benches open to them as they got ready to see the other team run for five minutes. Mello plopped down next to Lardass. He loved to watch Matt run. The way he would run out of breath at the third minute and how he stumbled as he ran along, making his loose shorts start to fall. It was cute and Mello almost felt like a pervert for thinking like that, but he couldn't help it!

A sharp sound of the whistle cut through the gym, and after that the sound of feet running along concrete accompanied it. All 13 boys on the Red team ran on the yellow line that told them where to stay at and just like that, Matt was one of the boys at the end of the running herd. Mello was almost off his seat as he watched the redhead struggle to get inside the herd. Matt's face was a deep shade of red and about every 40 seconds he would stumble, almost falling to the ground. But he never did, which always relieved the blond. Some of the boys around him snickered at Matt, and Mello shot them a warning look.

As the piercing 'beep!' signaled the boys to quit running, the Green team went up to run. Near pulled his little shorts up in fear of them almost falling like Matt's and walked quickly over to the yellow line. Without warning, the bell rang and the albino started to run. Needless to say, he was completely behind all the other boys and already tired after 30 seconds. None of the boys would make fun of him of being slow because they knew they were under him, but Near still felt embarrassed. Good thing you didn't have to be fast to become L. Mello ignored Nears poor running and told Matt how well he did. "You could beat me, you run so fast!" he lied and gave Matt a pat in the back. Matt nodded knowing that Mello was lying, and drew his attention over to the almost suffering albino. He felt sorry for him. Matt was clumsy, but Near was just _slow. _Mello didn't want to say it, but he also felt a little sorry for Near. But only a little.

Next up was the famous Blue team, which was only famous because Mello was on it. Near sat down next to Matt, gasping for breath as Mello got up and ran over to the yellow line. The blond crouched down in a 'ready-to-go' position that Matt tried one time, but he tripped over his sneaker, so Mello told him not to do it. Coach Russert set the timer again, and the starting bell rang, causing Mello to automatically dash off ahead of the boys. Everyone always marveled at the cheetah-like blond and that made Mello go even faster. Matt watched Mello as he ran, looking at his thin arms and legs as they almost went to fast for Matt to see. Mello wasn't even red in the face. The redhead knew Mello had great endurance, but not even sweating from running almost made Matt green with envy.

The five minutes was done in what seemed like 50 seconds for Matt and Coach Russert gave Mello a light punch on the shoulder and gave him the daily 'Keep up the good work!'

All the boys lethargically went into the locker room after their daily exercises where Mello still was annoyed at how Near had been stuck to his Matt all day. He lazily took off his warm shirt and threw it into his P.E basket. Near hesitantly took off his almost soaked tee as Matt attempted to remove his sweaty shirt, only to get it stuck onto his head. The redhead tugged at it and after the third tug asked wearily, "Uh Mel? Can you..?" Mello got the message and walked over to the tangled Matt. He chuckled at the too cute sight, and gave a hard tug on the shirt, causing Matt to fall backward somehow. "Ah!" Near squeaked as the redhead toppled on top of him, shirtless. Nears heart beat started to quicken and he could feel himself go red. Matt got up quickly and said, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Near got up and dusted off his dirty panties. "N-no." he stuttered. "I'm o-kay." Matt picked up the shirt that fell from the pale boys hand after the fall. Near gratefully took it and Matt smiled. They didn't know that Mello had a face of anger and was staring right at the blushing pair of boys.

"What the fuck is that about?! Matt, how the hell did you fall backwards?" Mello's mind then started to get the better of him. "Or do you like him better than me? That's right! Why else would you fall on purpose? Huh!"

Matt could feel the pressure that he would call Mello coming onto his shoulders. "N-no! What are you talking about?! I-it was on accident." Matt looked over to the still blushing Near. It felt awkward knowing that two boys liked you and one of them was a pissed soon to be eleven year old and the other one was a genius six year old boy who already was a homosexual, whom he just landed on without a shirt. Matt could kind of understand why Mello would think of such crazy things. Near started to become calm again and said, "Like I told you before, you don't own him. If he wanted to land on me that was his choice." Matt's jaw almost hit the floor at the almost psychotic words coming from the younger boys mouth. "I doubt that he actually wanted to fall onto me, but maybe he has taken interest in me." Near gave a little smirk that outraged Mello even more. Matt grew worried, hoping that Mello actually didn't try to turn this into a fistfight. Near would for sure loose and possibly end up with a something fractured or broken. Matt would not let any violence happen on his watch.

"Stop! Stop!" Matt ran in front of Mello who was about to walk up to Near and gave him a beating. "I don't think Near of all people meant that! Just don't hurt him Mel, he's only six!"

Mello stood there frozen. He was infuriated by the fact that Matt was actually protecting this brat. All the nights of them together in bed and the kisses washed away from his mind as he firmly nudged his friend out of the way and attempted to plant a fist on Nears head, only to be stopped by Matt.

The redhead once again stopped the blond, his arms spread as if he was a gate that could keep him out of Nears way. "Mel-" _Thwack! _And the room went silent. Mello had just punched Matt on the cheek. Near sat on the ground, shocked and Mello stood there in front of Matt, suddenly realizing what he had done.

Matt put a shaky hand to his abused cheek and he could feel the tears falling down his face. Mello had hit him before, but never in the face and never that hard. It hurt a lot. "M-Mell…o."

**Ohh! Cliffhanger! Reviews!**


	11. Anna Go to Him

Hello people

Hello people. So yeah… I've been stuck on that one song 'So What' by Pink, and it's getting on my nerves. Someone break the curse!!

**I do not own Death Note, but I do own your reviews.**

"M-mell..o. Wha?" Matt was almost speechless. Mello had never hit him that hard before, and in the face. It hurt a lot and it stung as he rubbed the red spot.

Mello started to get scared. He just hit his best friend with all force, the boy that he almost went all the way with and the only person he ever kissed. Matt would surely hate him now, who wouldn't? A masochist, that's who.

They all jumped a little as the bell that ended the day rang and all the other boys started to leave. Matt, Mello, and Near all stayed, tension filling the air, almost suffocating them, especially Near who didn't know wether to stay or leave. Matt kept letting the silent tears fall down his red face and wincing at the pain. Every sound he made caused a chunk of the blonds heart to fall apart.

"I-I'm so sorry Matt!" Mello apologized. He didn't know what to do in this situation, he couldn't think! He wanted to go up, hug the redhead and rub his swollen cheek while giving him kisses. But he couldn't. Near was right there.

It was silent for a few seconds until Near broke the silence. "Um…if you two will excuse me, I'm going to leave." He stood up and before he left the locker rooms said, "I'll see you later Matt." Mello now knew it was safe to do whatever he wanted to do with Matt. Slowly he walked up to his friend in an attempt to hold Matt's cheek, but before he could extend his hand, Matt instinctively backed up quickly. The punch given to him reminded him of when all those people would hit his stomach, bite him…

"G-get away!" Matt screeched as he practically fell onto the floor, his bottom now aching from the abrupt fall. Mello backed away. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to…" Mello trailed off as he heard his friend make the same whimpering sounds a couple weeks ago. This wasn't good.

"No. I'm sorry." Matt tried to wipe away the wetness off his face, but he still could feel other tears replace them. "I-It's just that, I-it's exactly like what they would do…" Before Mello could think of something comforting to say, he replaced the kind words playing in his words with disappointment. "What? How can you compare me to those terrible people who…" he ran his fingers through his blond locks out of stress. "Shit!"

Matt frowned at this. "What do you mean 'How could I?! You hit almost as hard, you bastard! Keep your stupid feelings under control!" Matt suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth. How could he say that? He never called Mello anything before, or at the very least anything bad. Mello's face was twisted. He was angry, confused, sad, and above all nervous. This was the first time the gamer had offended him and it…hurt. And the way Matt had said to keep his feelings in control made it sound like he was telling him to be like…Near! Of course! Why did Matt hang around the albino so much? They both probably grew a relationship behind his back!

" 'Stupid feelings?!' You're the one who can't handle the fact that you lost your parents and that nobody loves you! Actually I stand corrected. Near likes you, because I sure as hell don't love you anymore! If you love that brat so much, so be his bitch!" And with that Mello ran away.

As the piercing words cut through Matt, once again, he broke down into tears, only this time he couldn't stop. It was hard to breath as he choked on his own tears and he pounded the floor with his fist, like a child having a tantrum. Matt didn't care that he was practically naked or that the locker room was now dark because the coach had left. He just kept on crying. All the words Mello had said kept on running through his head, causing him to cry even more. _Mello's right…nobody loves me! I'm a freak! Not even my best friend wants me to be around him! Why?! _

He tried to stop crying as he decided it would be better to get dressed and leave. Weakly, he put on his long shirt and tiny kaki shorts. Not even bothering to put his locker up, he left.

As he walked down the hall, he could tell that everyone was staring at him because his face was all red and puffy, not to mention the fact that he still had the bruise that Mello gave him. He couldn't possibly go to his room. Mello hated him now, it would be ridiculous to go in there, plop down on his bed and say 'Wazzup bud?' No. He would go to Near.

He didn't even knock on the door that led into the albino's room; he just went in seeking some comfort. Matt found the younger boy sitting on his bed, watching 'The Lost Boys' for the um-tenth time. Matt walked in and closed the door, causing Near to look up. When he saw Matt's tear stained face he paused the movie. Matt sat down on the bed weakly and began to talk.

In Mello's room….

Mello slammed the wooden door as he picked up some half eaten chocolate off the floor that Matt gave to him this morning. It was bitter, but he kept on eating it. He had nothing to do. Nothing to watch, no one to talk to, nothing to play with….he couldn't do anything without Matt.

Thoughts of the redhead floated through his head. Memories of him crying to him on the night of their first kiss, him running, him panting….

Mello snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." the door opened only to reveal Matt, face still red and a bag of ice pressed against his cheek. The bruise was now purple and it made Mello wince as the redhead came in. Neither of them said anything as Matt got another one of his striped shirts, a bag of chips, and his game boy, stuffing them into a little bag that he was given on his seventh birthday from Mello. "Where ya goin' Matt?" the blond asked.

"I'm gonna spend the night with Near…"Matt replied. He opened the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out a picture of Mello and secretly put it into his bag, careful so Mello wouldn't see. "I just think it would be…awkward to be here tonight…"

Mello didn't like the fact that Matt would be sleeping in the same room as Near, but he nodded his head, to tired to complain. "Um…fine! Go and leave!" Mello put on his pissy act again.

Matt frowned. "That's what I'm doin'! See ya tomorrow!!" And the gamer left, slamming the door behind him. Mello knew he was in deep shit, but he also knew that if Matt weren't too upset with him, he would wake up during the night in terror from a dream and come to Mello for comfort. No one could imagine Near comforting anyone. The thought of the redhead getting into Mello's bed quietly, lying next to him and saying sorry, made Mello feel good. Then Matt would give him a little peck, then Mello would press his lips against the younger boy more forcefully and they would keep their lips connected until Mat fell asleep.

Mello got out of his dreamy state when he began to feel very warm around his stomach. God, it was really getting annoying getting warm every time Matt came to mind.

In Nears room….

"I'm sorry to do this Near." Matt said as he dropped his bag on the ground next to a pile of legos. "It'd just be weird to stay there tonight, don't you think?" Near started to put away the legos that gave the room a plastic stench and agreed. "Yes. It would probably be the most stupid choice you would've made in your entire life." Matt gave a little weak smile at that while rubbing his cheek again. It still hurt like hell.

It was 9:36 and neither of them wanted to go to dinner, so they sat in Near's room while they messed around with his toys. As Near fooled around with his Bionicle, he accidentally knocked down Matt's bag, making all the items fall out. The one item that gained his attention was the picture of Mello that lay on top of the redheads' wrinkled shirt. Near picked it up and studied it. Matt started to blush.

"Matt…"Near began, putting the picture down. "I don't know if I should ask this but are you a masochist?" Matt looked down at the picture of his friend that he would keep forever and said, "If by 'masochist' you mean I would stay with someone even of they beat me and tortured me…" he fiddled with his sleeve and could feel his eyes getting wet. "And if I would do whatever he wanted me to, and follow him, love him with all my heart, e-even I-if he didn't l-love me back…" He wiped away a tear that had just fell down his red cheek.

"Yes, I am."

**Done with that. Review!?**


	12. Let It Be

12th chapter

**12****th**** chapter! Are you Excited!! –No- Alright. -- **

**Okay, I do NOT own Death Note.**

Matt couldn't sleep. It didn't feel right sleeping in a room without Mello. It didn't even feel right being in a room without Mello. The whole aura of the room was…calm. The scent of chocolate and sweat was gone and in it's place, plastic and mint.

Matt looked over at Near, who was sleeping soundly. It was almost amazing that he actually slept, him acting like a robot boy and all. You would think that the successor of L would be an insomniac. Mello would be truly shocked.

For the umpteenth time, the gamer turned over, hoping that the other side of his pillow would be more different than it was a minute ago so he could fall to sleep. Alas, it never worked. It was strange because one second, Matt would be freezing and then he would be burning up. Was he sick? Matt pulled the covers off of him when he turned hot again and put his cold hand against his burning head. He felt warmer than he was a few hours ago. Yup, he was getting feverish.

_I could go back…_Matt thought, pulling the covers on him again. _Mello would understand…but…_Matt pulled the covers off him while rubbing his head._ I wouldn't be able to talk to him, and sleeping in the same bed is out of the question. It would just be too awkward…_the sweaty boy sat up, rubbing his head with his sleeve. The redhead looked down at his shirt, covered in sweat. It would be best to take it off.

As Matt tried to take off his damped shirt as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake up Near. When it was off he got up and walked over to his bag. Trying to dodge the puzzle pieces that weren't picked up he ran into the toy chest and squeaked, causing Near to automatically shoot his eyes open. It was actually a little creepy.

Near lazily rubbed his eye and looked up at Matt, who was red, sweating, and holding his breath. "Matt? What are you…." He yawned and stretched. Matt quickly threw his shirt on the ground. "Oh, I just feel a little sick that's all." Near looked up and down at the boy noticing that he was sweating a lot. The albino tried to hold back the blush when he realized Matt didn't have a shirt on.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How long have you been awake?"

"Uh, it's one in the morning, right?" Matt mentally counted. "'Bout two hours then."

Mello stretched as he stood up and went to the bathroom. It was now four in the morning and it was probably too late to ask Matt to come back to his room. It was unusual to sleep in an empty room. He was so used to Matt waking Mello up, or him making noises in his sleep that he now couldn't go back to complete silence.

Mello, totally oblivious to the fact the bathroom light was on, yanked the creaky door open. Suddenly, a yelp woke his senses. Matt was taking a bath. The blond looked around the room as if it would make him disappear from Matt's sight. Multiple times Mello would put his hand up to his eyes only to look over to the bathing boy, who finally said, "Um…sorry." Mello stopped his little frenzy and asked, "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that walked in." Matt looked down at the lukewarm water and blushed. Mello then realized that it was four and the boy was already bathing.

"Uh…may I ask _why _you're taking a bath at four in the morning?"

Matt rubbed his head and gave a little smile. "I'm sick. But don't worry, I'm…okay."

Mello didn't know wether to leave Matt without another word spoken, or to stay and attempt to apologize and get a little treat for it. The sight of the redhead in the tub was pretty amazing.

"Well, besides that, how are you." Mello asked as he watched Matt rub his skinny arms with a washcloth. It was so tempting….

""Oh yeah…" Matt answered, understanding what the blond was talking about. He put his hand to his cheek. "It still hurts a little, but only if you touch it." He winced as he gave a little jab to it, showing Mello what he meant. "And about earlier…" Matt heard the words in his aching head again and started to feel miserable again.

"Don't cry!" Mello said. "I-I was wrong! I'm just…" Mello held his tongue. He couldn't bring himself to say that he was actually jealous of Near. He said 'sorry' to him once, but that was completely different. "Never mind. I was just under stress, that's all." Mello ran his hand through his hair and grumbled something inaudible to Matt. Curious, Matt leaned and asked, "What'd you say?" Mello gave a frown and quickly said, "SodoIgetmyapologykissnow?"

Matt tried to understand. He heard 'apology' and 'kiss'. He jumped a little as he felt Mello's cold hand trace a circle on his shoulder blade. He tried to not shiver, looked up and said, "You want an 'apology kiss?' Is that it?" Mello gave a little nod and leaned forward, but before he could feel the redheads' smooth lips against his, Matt pulled his head under the water and stayed there for a few seconds.

Mello just stared at the red spot in the water in confusion. Did Matt want to be a tease, or was he still upset at Mello? Not being able to hold his breath any longer, Matt came up to the surface with a gasp, and started to cough a little.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Mello asked, a little pissed off. Mat didn't call the shots, he did.

"You can't just say all those things to me and then try to smooch me in the tub, on the same day!" Matt was still not over the things Mello said to him. Saying that Mello didn't love him and then trying to kiss him made no sense. It was like a roller coaster with the chocolate addict.

"What do you mean I can't?!" Mello put his hand on Matt's chin and pulled him close to his face. "I'm kind enough to apologize to you about your petty little issues." Matt tried to pull away but then he felt his wrist being snatched and pulled away, making him yelp. Mello got up frightfully close and said in a husky voice that he knew Matt liked, "I should get my thanks…"

Mello softly licked at the younger boys bruised cheek, making the gamer gasp as he felt it sting. Mello took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Matt's mouth and tried to pull the boy closer to his body. Matt was easily pulled closer and he started to get angry when Mello began to rub his thigh. Matt struggled and then Mello finally broke the kiss. "What is it now?!" Mello scowled.

Matt tried to catch his breath. "I-I don't understand!!" Mello let go of the boys' wrist. "What do you not understand? I'm sorry, your naked, and I want to kiss you." The blond bluntly said.

"Okay, well first of all, that wasn't just a kiss. You were licking and rubbing me. Second, I'm sick, all right? I don't want to be yanked around. Third, didn't you hear the words that you said to me?" Matt rubbed his wet cheek. "How can you just say you don't love me, leaving me to cry and then try to get it on with me when you feel like it? Like Near said, I'm not a dog!"

Mello was taken back. Again, Near had come up in the fight. The angelic features on the blonds face disappeared when he growled, "Stop talking about fucking Near." Matt's head was pulled back as Mello grabbed a fistful of his red locks and tugged. Mello didn't know what he was doing, but he couldn't stop. "You're mine." He said with a snarl and then out of anger gave a little smack to the bruised cheek.

"Ah! M-Mello! Matt started to cry. Was it just him, or was he getting more and more possessive in the last few days. The pissed blond gave a bite to Matt's finger, attempting to make the redhead bleed. "O-ow!! Stop it!" Mello tugged on Matt's hair again and the younger boy squeaked. "H-help me!" That got Mello's attention.

It took the blond all the gumption to pull away from Matt, and when he did he could feel his eyes get teary. He turned around, opened the door and practically yelled, "Sorry!"

Matt looked down at the water and started to cry again, both from the pain and Mello's attitude. Between sobs he said, "W-when will I-it end?"

"Hey! Hey! L's here!!"

The sound of footsteps filled the orphanage as he eager children rushed to see their idol. Kids gathered around outside and Roger was trying to pry the children out of his way. Mello sat on the bench that he sat on the same day he met Matt and watched as the hyped up kids started to say hi when he emerged from the car. While the raven-haired man walked he stopped to wave to kids and give a few hugs to the smaller ones. Mello snapped at his chocolate bar when he noticed that Near was inside putting together a puzzle as Matt conversed with him. _What is so great about Near? Near isn't attractive, he isn't strong, and isn't a ray of sunshine…_Mello snapped out of his thoughts when he turned around and saw L hovering over him, eyes almost looking through him. It was actually kind of creepy.

"Uh…hello L." Mello hesitantly said. It was nerve wracking to talk to him sometimes.

"Good morning Mello." The insomniac looked around the area. "Why is Matt inside? It's strange, he's usually with you 24-7." Damn, the man was quick.

Mello looked back angrily at the window where he saw Matt talking to the albino. "Uhg. Matt is just being difficult." L looked over Mello and knew that something else was going on. "I don't believe Matt to be the difficult type. This situation has captured my interest, so let's go inside and we'll talk." Mello didn't know if L was kidding or was just to jacked up on sugar. L didn't seem like the type to talk to a kid about his problems. L stated to walk away, turned back and asked, "Are you coming?" _He's serious…_Mello got up quickly and walked right beside L, feeling proud that it was him about to talk to the man and not Near. That powerful feeling came again.

When they got to Mello's room. L sat down on the bed in his unusually usual position and Mello plopped down next to him, waiting for L to talk first. And he did.

"So," L started to bite his already raw thumb. "What's going on with you two? I haven't seen you in a whole year so I can't keep track."

Mello felt a little childish and shy. Talking to L was absolutely mind-boggling. It was what all the kids here wished to do, and he was the one talking to him. He fidgeted a little and said, " Well…Matt and Near are…friends now. And you know I hate Near. A lot." L nodded as he pulled out a Butterfinger bar from his pocket and nibbled it. "Please continue."

"And now I'm pissed!" L stopped his chewing and looked at the blond. "And that's it?"

"Yes."

"That can't be it. I know Matt. He would be by your side when you're angry or depressed. What on earth did you do to him?" Mello could probably say that he had made Matt cry, but telling him that he punched, smacked, and pulled Matt's hair among other things would surely get him into trouble. But then again, it would be impossible to lie. The man was a genius. He took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth.

"I'm jealous. I hit Matt, told him I didn't like him, and then last night while he was taking bath I…" he wanted to stop there. He didn't know if L was homophobic or not. If he was, Mello would be knocked down from his second place along with Matt, or possibly kicked out of the orphanage. He swallowed. "I did stuff…"

L licked the chocolate off his fingers and said, "You love him, don't you?" Mello turned red.

"Well…I wouldn't say 'love' but.." L cut him off. "Save your breath, I'm certainly not homophobic. Why that would make no sense." L gave a little smile. _Oh. My. God. _Mello thought. _L's gay!! Now I can tell him! _

"Yes!!" Mello said. " Isn't it obvious?! I love him and last night in the tub I touched him against his will!" L got a little more than he had bargained for. He gave a little cough and tried not to blush. He didn't want to admit it, but the thought of two boys in a tub naked and touching each other was…arousing. L mentally scolded himself for thinking that.

"What did Matt do?"

"He squirmed and told me to stop…" Mello wanted to cry, but held it in. "And I couldn't pull away from him…." Mello put his head in his hands. It was terrible to think of the awful events from last night. L thought over a few things. "So now he goes over to Near for comfort in fear of you hurting him and bringing back memories." Mello shot uo and looked at L. "You know?!" L nodded.

"I was in the car with him on the first day he came here. I just didn't go outside with him." L looked down and smiled from the memory. "And I remember Watari telling me why he was an orphan while he rubbed his head on my shirt, trying not to cry. Then he looked out the window and saw you sitting on the bench…" L looked over to Mello. "And his eyes grew wide and he asked me in amazement 'Mr. Is that an angel?' I smiled and just told him that your name was Mello and he suddenly grew a little red." Mello listened in awe and could feel tears against his eyes. Mat said that about him and he had hit him, cursed to him, and molested him. He felt terrible.

"Mello, I know it's difficult sometimes to talk about what you feel…." He paused. "But Matt will most likely come back to you if you do. Actually I'm sure of it." L got up and gave another smile. "Just think it over and then say whatever you think is right."

And with that he left.

Mello laid down on his bed and looked over at his friends empty bed. Silence was choking him at this point and he suddenly yelled, "ALRIGHT!"

Okay. I finally updated on this. XD

**Well this is probably the longest one so far, so yay!!**

**Review!!**


	13. She Loves You

I'm sick today, so I'm updating earlier than I thought I would I'm sick today, so I'm updating earlier than I thought I would. 3 I didn't sleep at all last night, due to runny nose and coughing, so if stuff is a little screwed up in this, forgive me.

**Since this chapter is an odd number, I want lots of reviews in this one!!**

**I do NOT own Death Note!**

Mello jumped out of bed and headed for the door as quickly as possible. It was time he stopped being such a prissy and told Matt everything! Even though the thought of wanting to be in Near's place made the blond want to gag, it was all for the best. _Thanks L…_Mello thought. _I'll be damned if I let him get away…_

"So, how are things with Mello?" Near asked Matt who was currently playing Mario Cart.

The redhead put the game down after he saved it and said, "It's been two days since that night…and I'm still sleeping in your room." Near gave a questionable look as he thought over the words 'that night.' All Matt told him was that Mello ran into him while bathing, so frankly anything could've happened. The thought of Mello getting to Matt before he did made him slightly disgusted.

"Well, I don't mind you being in my room." Near stated. "In fact, I'd like you to move into my room." Near didn't want to look up in fear of the face the gamer would give him, much less look him in the eye when he replied. But he did anyway.

Matt's eyebrows were raised and his mouth was in a little 'o' of understanding. "Why? You're lonely, aren't you?"

The albino began to twirl a piece of his snowy hair. " 'Lonely' isn't the best way to put it, but…" he trailed off as he thought. _What am I saying? Matt would never leave Mello, no matter the fight._

"I'll think about it."

Near didn't look like it, but he was almost shocked. He expected a flat-out 'No!' or something like that. But an 'I'll think about it' was great! They both stopped in their actions when they heard a faint 'Matt? Matt!' through the halls, and they both knew it was Mello. Really, who else would be looking for Matt besides Roger and Mr. Rumple?

Matt saved his game and Near kept working on the puzzle as Mello approached, breathing a little heavily from running around the orphanage. The redhead looked up and rubbed his cheek as it stung again. It was like Harry Potters' scar almost. He winced and Mello turned over to Near.

"Near, I'd like to talk to Matt for a few minutes, may you leave?" All three were surprised at how politely Mello asked that. Near just gave a little shake of the head.

"I'm working on something right now and I intend to stay here. You and Matt are gladly able to leave." The blond gave a frown and suddenly grabbed Matt's thin wrist, pulling him as he ran back to their room. Near, yet again, was alone.

"Mel! Uh! Let go, Mel!" Matt weakly said as they ran up the stairs, Mello still clenching Matt's' wrist.

"No! I need to tell you something!" Mello protested. God, he wasn't even holding onto him that hard.

"You can just ask me to come, ya don't hafta pull me over there!"

"To bad! I wanna make sure you know how serious I am." With that Matt shut up and before they knew it, both where inside their room. Mello let go of the younger boy but commanded him to sit, which he did. Mello plopped down next to him on the soft bed and said immediately, "I'm jealous." Matt looked at his friend in confusion. Mello clarified it as if he was talking to a five-year-old.

"I'm jealous of Near, all right! I hate to say it, but he has all your fucking attention now, and that…" Mello put his hand on his forehead. "I will not come second in friendship, okay?" Matt pouted a little and swayed his legs that weren't long enough to reach the floor. _He must be really serious. Saying he envies Near is completely out of character. _Matt looked up at Mello, his emerald eyes holding an almost fearful look. Mello didn't like it.

"Mello…Don't say anything else." Matt drooped his head and his bloody red hair covered his eyes. "You always do this…" Mello felt offended by this.

"What do I do? Tell me what it is and I'll stop!" Mello was desperate now. What if Matt never came back to him? Life would be like it was two years ago…boring and lonely.

"This! You always apologize and promise you won't act all pissy and stuff, but we get in fights almost everyday! Especially ever since I became friends with Near!" he looked into the blonds blue eyes and said, "You even…m-molested me…" his voice was cracking at the word molested. The word also made Mello get a lump in his throat.

"I'm s-sorry Mel, but…" he stopped when he felt a warm tear on his hand and that's when he saw what he thought he would never see. Mello was crying. Well, he wasn't sobbing, but a few tears fell from his face. Mat always wondered what Mello looked like crying, but now that he saw, it was unbearable and made his chest hurt. He felt another tear and Mello firmly yelled, "I love you!!" and with that, the gamer was pulled into a tight embrace. "I love you so much!" Matt was almost speechless. This situation almost felt like a dream, but the warmth from Mello made Matt know it was reality. Heck, the fact that he himself wasn't crying was almost hard to believe.

Hesitantly, the redhead put his arms around the crying boy and fiddles with the silky blond hair. It felt so good under his touch and he could've played with it all day. "Everything I do is only because I love you! Nobody on this goddamn earth will take you from me!!" Matt couldn't breath because the embrace was so tight.

"Mel, I can't breath." Matt said, trying to lighten the mood and earning a low chuckle from Mello.

"Sorry, sorry. I just-" before he could finish, Matt brushed his lips against Mello's. Matt, looking up at his friend, said cutely, "I wuv yew." Matt knew that would make Mello melt, and it did. He could tell because the blond blushed and looked away and said "You're so damn cute." Matt giggled. "Well, in a girly kind of way."

Matt gave a playful whack and teased his friend. "I know everyone wants me, even Near does." Mello gave a smirk and stroked his friends abused cheek, giving it a little kiss. "Well, to bad for Near, 'cuz you're mine!"

Matt smiled. "Yeah, and I'll always be."

It was now dinnertime, meaning that Matt was bound to see Near in the dining room. After his talk with Mello they both sat in bed together, occasionally kissing, but they mostly laid down and talked about what they would do for the next week or so, but what the question that Mat brought up after a long smooch made Mello think a lot, even during dinner.

"Mello, is what we're doing wrong?" Matt asked, wiping the bit of saliva from his lips. "This is called being 'gay', right?"

_Mello gave a long look at the innocent boy and finally said, "Let's just say, it's a secret from Roger, 'kay?" And Matt nodded, leaning in for another kiss._

They both saw that barely anyone was in the line for dinner, and that made both boys relived. They would usually get there later because if you came right on time, it was hectic. About 10 kids were seated and still eating and among those 10 was Near, just looking at his potatoes in disgust. You never really saw the kid eat.

"C'mon, let's go over there" Mello told Matt after they got their food. Mello's plate was overflowing while Matt's on the other hand, had corn and a piece of chicken on it. Mello sometimes worried that Matt didn't get enough to eat, but it was probably just him. As they both sat across from Near, the albino looked up and gave a, what he would call, smile. "Hello Matt, Mello."

Matt waved a little and Mello forced himself to be nice to his rival. "Uh…hey you."

Despite the fact that pots and pans from the kitchen were clanging, it was completely silent. When you put Matt and Near together you get a quiet pair of boys who stretch their minds. When you put Matt and Mello together you get double trouble, and Mello and Near is a catfight, but when you out all three together…it's awkward. The only things they had in common were that they were all smart, had weird names, and were all homosexuals. (Who knew?) But you couldn't really make a conversation out of any of those topics.

"Sooo…" Mello began, the silence starting to bug him. "Anyone heard any good songs lately, any MTV?" It was a ridiculous question, but right now, anything would've been good enough to talk about.

"Yeah, I have." Matt replied, raising his hand a little. "I like that song 'Disturbia' a little. I think it's by Rhi-Ri..?" "Rihanna." Near answered. Mello nodded. "Oh, okay. And that song 'What About Now' is nice." Both boys nodded.

"How 'bout you Near?" Matt asked. It was actually hard to believe that the successors of L were having this conversation.

"That one song that goes, _Da da da da, da da da da. _I don't know the name though." Matt and Mello thought for a few seconds and Matt finally came up with an answer. "Are you talking about 'I Kissed a Girl?' You actually like that song?" Mello tried not to laugh, and Near gave a little glare. "Well then, what is your song Mello?" The way the albino said it was almost as if he wanted to fight.

"Mine? It's obvious. That new song by Pink, 'So What'."

"Oh yeah, that's a nice song." Both Near and Matt agreed. _Well it is._ Near gave a smirk and said, "Yeah, that's exactly like you." Mello froze and looked over to the boy, a scowl on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Near twirled a piece of his hair cockily, and continued. "I'm just saying, impulsive actions are a hobby of yours." Matt looked at both of them in fear of another fight. An hour ago they were in their bed kissing and talking. Now it's insults and…MTV.

"C'mon guys, let's just finish the food alright?" Matt cautiously said. Last Mello and Near fight resulted in molestation, crying, and a bruised cheek. _Oh god, not again._

Surpisinly, Mello turned his nose up in the air and got up from the table without any other words spoken and left. Matt and Near were now alone. The redhead looked at Near and asked wearily, "Why'd ya do that?" Near just kept on twirling a piece of his hair and didn't answer.

As Matt got up he gave a sad look at Near and said, " Maybe you're the one who's impulsive." And left. But as he walked down the hall he looked over to the now alone boy and gave him a look that said 'But you're still my friend.'

Matt entered the room in which the blond was ferociously attacking a piece of chocolate. Silently, Matt closed the door and ran over to Mello. "Thank you for not throwing a hissy-fit. That was really grown up of you." Matt smiled brightly and Mello blushed at his complement. No one had ever called him mature or grown up. It was new.

"Thanks." Mello got up from the floor and gave Matt a smack on his bottom, earning a yelp. "He he, dude I can't believe he likes 'I Kissed a Girl!'" Matt nodded and giggled. But then again, Mello liked 'So What' and that was a little strange to….

"So, what ya wanna do?" Matt asked as his friend sat on the bed. Then he pointed to him.

"Change." Was all Mello commanded. Matt blushed a dark red. "Wh-what?"

Mello gave a playful smile. "Change into your PJs'. I wanna see somethin'." Matt nodded a little and hesitantly took off his shirt, showing Mello his creamy skin and pink nipples. Mello was surprised he didn't have a hard-on. "May I ask you, what you want to see?"

"Just take off your pants." Mello told Matt. Slowly, Matt took off his shorts and now his undies were the only article of clothing left on the blushing boy. Matt put his finger on the waistband about to pull it off, but Mello asked, "What are you doing?" Matt blushed even more. "I-I thought you " "Dude, I just wanted to see you in your underwear."

Matt got his shirt and covered himself up. "You pervert!!"

**I like this one, don't you? Like I said, review!**


	14. Can't Buy Me Love

Okay, I have new plans for this thing and it will be longer

Okay, I have new plans for this thing and it will be longer. Like at the most 40 chapters. Please review and stuff! On all my things D Oh yeah, I didn't keep up on birthdays for them, but in previous chapters Mello turned 12 and Matt turned ten. How weird is that? Oh well, just bear with me.

**I do not own Death Note or have anything to do with it!**

Almost a year had past and it was nothing out of the ordinary, at least to them it wasn't. Mello had turned eleven and Matt turned ten shortly after, expecting to feel more mature and stronger, but only to realize that the big 1-0 was just a lie. He didn't feel any different, than the previous days. Near and Mello still fought, but not as much as they used to and Matt earned the name of the 'Peace-keeper.' Near was still on top, Mello second (much to his dismay) and Matt was still happily third. The only difference was that, as if automatically after his birthday, Mello was more…eager.

He noticed this three days after Mello's birthday. It was at least one in the morning and he and Matt were still up, Mello reading his friend a book that was supposed to be finished the moment class started.

"And as he rushed down the hill like land, he could almost hear colorful voices calling out his name. Or maybe it was just an echo." Matt rubbed his eye and looked up at Mello. "Thanks Mel…don't know why, but that 'Keeper' book always makes me nervous. The words are all tiny and I hate to read it." Mello playfully smacked his friend in the head with his book along with tussling the red locks. "No prob. But I only do this once because if you can't read this by yourself, you'll definitely fall behind third." He gave a kiss to Matt's pink cheek. "And I don't want that."

Matt nodded and stretched as he reluctantly sat up to change his pajamas. "Why do they make us read this anyway? It's easy to understand and everything but…" Mello picked up where his friend left off. "But you're bugged by the sudden change in plot? Is that it?"

"Kinda-sorta." Matt grabbed his over-night shirt that reached his knees and sat down on his bed, shorts forgotten along with his stripped shirt. Mello didn't know if he liked the over nightshirt or not. "Matt? Would it kill you to get an actual pair of pajamas?" so-said looked to his friend as he pulled his shirt lower to his legs, blushing. "Well…they're all uncomfortable and…you told me you didn't mind them a few days ago, right?" The blond nodded as he got cozy in his bed, a strange empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it exactly was, but something caused his to ask, "Matt, you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Matt looked up from his pillow and over to his friend. "Why? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's okay. Just get over here." Matt did so. When he got comfy under the covers, he pressed up innocently against Mello, making the feeling in his stomach grow. It felt strange but…good. It was almost the same feeling a year ago on that night Mello finally touched Matt. He knew the solution. Mello looked over to the redhead, his breathing steady and his face not flushed anymore. He actually looked…relaxed. It was so unlike him.

Slowly, Mello snaked his thin hand up the younger boys shirt, caressing the almost porcelain skin gently, making Matt gasped and shoot his eyes open. "Uhg…Mell-o…wha-ah!" He yelped a bit when his friend brushed his bud, again and again. It was driving him crazy and soon he had the same feeling that Mello had. But it scared him more. His mind was going back and forth as he thought about how to describe the feeling, but tried to pay attention to Mello's actions.

It was almost torture.

His full attention was on Mello as he felt a hand on his…area. Matt made a muffled noise and put his tiny hands against Mello' chest, trying to push him away. "Me-Mello…ah! D-don't touch me…there. Ah…" Mello ignored his friends plead, and started stroking the area and Matt wanted to yell. It felt weird!!

"Mello! I told you to stop!" and he stopped. But not happily.

"What? I thought you liked it…" he said grouchily. Matt frowned and tried to cool down by getting over the covers. "No, the chest and everything was fine but…it was strange to be…" Mello understood right away and turned away from his friend. "You're right. Sorry."

And not another word was spoken that night.

Mat didn't know why, but he could feel a little tension between him and his friend ever since that night. Like Mello was mature and he himself was still a child. He couldn't help but hate himself a bit for telling Mello to stop.

"Hey Matt! The guys asked me to join them in soccer. Said they actually needed two people. Wanna be on my team?" Matt looked up to face the blond and admired his graceful features while deciding. "Will they hit me?" Mello laughed at the ridiculous question, but stopped himself when he realized Matt was dead serious. "Don't worry Matt, if you get hit, those bastards will pay." Matt nodded and agreed to play.

They stood outside in the burning sun as it beat down on them, waiting for the teams to be final. Mello already made it clear that Matt stayed with him, no matter what.

"Okay, ready…and…" it started. Mello immediately rushed forward to a boy named Russert, who was the one in possession of the ball. Mello pushed through every one of the boys and snatched the ball before anyone could notice that Russert didn't have anything at his feet. Matt stood in the same place timidly, watching al the boys run after Mello and placing themselves in different spots. "Hey Matt! Stand right here!" some boy with orange hair yelled, signaling to a place close to the goalie. Matt did so, not knowing that the boy was on the opposing team. As soon as he placed himself there, his head came into contact with a rubbery, yet hard, soccer ball, and he immediately dropped to the grassy ground. The opposing team cheered as the ball flew away from the goal, but Mello was furious.

Making his way over to Matt, he met eye level to the redhead only to see that he was silently sobbing, a touch of blood on his forehead. The sight of blood and tears on the redheads' face, that wasn't caused by him, made Mello snap.

"Okay you pussies, who did this?!" all activity outside stopped and there was no answer. "I asked you…WHO TOLD HIM TO MOVE!?" All boys pointed to the orange haired boy who was probably the same age as Mello. Quickly, the boy looked away and started to step back. Mello patted his friend softly on the head and walked toward the 'criminal'. "You. Do not. Mess. With my dog." And as the boy stood quivering in fear, he took a taste of his own medicine when he felt a strong fist collide with his forehead.

"There. Now I'll be leaving." And the blond helped Matt stand up, then both walked inside up to their cozy room, leaving the orange haired boy hurt and crying like a five year old.

"Thank you M-Mello…" Matt said. They had just gotten up to their room and his head was wet and bandaged, thanks to Mello who had a first aid kit.

"It's no problem AT ALL. I told you that I would beat the bastard who harmed you…and I did." Both laid down in bed together and Matt quietly said, "You know you'll get in trouble for this."

Mello smiled sweetly and gave a kiss to the redheads bandage. "I know. But it's worth it."

Then they heard a harsh knock on the door.

This was a very short chapter, but believe it or not, it's VERY important to the next three or five chapters, so yay!!

**Review!**


	15. Help!

Dear god, I seriously need to update quicker than this

Dear god, I seriously need to update quicker than this. I want to get up to chapter 16 before tomorrow or Monday. Also, I just got The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases book! Yay!!!!! –Does a dance- I should make my teacher read it! (Just kidding XD)

**Can I get more reviews? Yes? Okay!!! =D**

**I do not own any part of Death Note! Okay!!**

Mello looked wearily from the cute redhead under him and directly to the noise. "Mmmm? What is it now?!"

Matt stayed in his current position as his friend stomped to door, giving it an angry swing as it opened.

"What the hell is-!" Mello held his tongue when the door opened to reveal Roger, a frown set on his face and even more wrinkles on his forehead. Matt sat up automatically, rubbing his head and wincing at the sudden action.

Mello smirked. "Roger, all that frowning won't attract the ladies. Smile!"

But this only made Roger frown even more.

"Mello, a few boys ran up to me stating that you beat up Thomas? Do I even have to ask?" Mello replaced his smirk with a frown of defeat. _Those brats..!_

"Yeah, I did it, but it was an eye for an eye." Mello pointed to Matt who pulled up part of his hair to show the damage, wincing some more to win Roger over. It didn't work.

"I see…" Roger motioned for the blond to come with him, meaning that Mello was still in trouble. Matt attempted to rise from his bed before Roger firmly told him to stay, causing the redhead to worry what the punishment would be for hurting a student…

In the office.

Mello sat at the chair almost as if he were relaxed and asked with some exasperation in his voice, "Okay, what's my punishment this time? Go on, spill it." Roger ignored the rude blond and brought in the orange haired kid, who was probably Thomas. Mello scowled, as did Thomas.

"Well, well," Roger sighed as Thomas sat down next to Mello, both still glaring at each other. "I see you two are best friends…" Neither laughed or even budged. They both just stared at each other, wishing to strangle the one sitting across from them.

Silence.

Roger coughed a few times and snapped, "Both of you! Look at me!" both boys did so, but their expression didn't change one bit.

"Mello, you say you hit Thomas because he hit Matt, and Thomas, you say that Mello hit you and Matt because he lost the soccer game. Frankly, I don't know which one to believe."

Mello grunted when he heard Thomas's side of the story –which was actually a lie, not a 'side.'- and turned to the boy yelling, "You bastard, you know that's not what happened!" the other two cringed at the outburst and Roger suddenly became serious.

"Mello, watch your mouth! Thomas, what really happened? And both of you, quit staring at each other!!" Mello sat down and Thomas looked to Roger, both boys strangely obedient.

"Now Mello, I know you can be very rowdy, and hate to lose, but I don't think you would actually hit Matt. But then again, I don't know what your relationship is. Thomas, you have had a record of being a pain like Mello, and a liar, but…" the old man trailed off in thought.

"Roger," Mello leaned on the desk before he snorted, "You can't be serious? Oh yeah, I beat on little boys all the time after I lose a game or score low on a test. I'm the big bad wolf!!!"

Thomas gave a snicker and retorted, "Yeah, you are. That only explains why you gave two boys head injuries."

"Shut up!! Sweet Jesus, where's a soccer ball when you need one?!"

"See?"

Roger drummed his fingers on the wooden desk, thinking back and forth. He could consult L…but that would be stupid, this conflict wasn't that serious to possibly interrupt a great detective who was probably working on a far more important case. Before either Mello or Thomas said anything else, Roger clasped his hands triumphantly and came to a speedy conclusion.

"If neither of you will fess up, I have no choice! Both will be greatly punished, that goes for Matt also!"

Mello wanted to punch the elderly man in the face. "No way! Matt did nothin'!!" He couldn't believe it, his friend would be in a deep hole because of stupid Thomas, not to mention because of Mello's anger issues.

God, this sucked.

Roger looked up to Thomas, not paying attention to Mello and said, "Thomas, you will only go to class and dinner. All other outside activities will be unavailable to you for one week. As for you Mello…"

So-said put on another sour face as if acting ticked would get Matt out of punishment. But it didn't.

"Mello, no chocolate and outside activities for one week. Same goes for Matt, only chocolate will be replaced with games."

"Oh dear god, Roger! Why is Matt in trouble though?!"

Roger put his head in his hand and sighed. "I have reasons…."

Surprisingly, Mello didn't argue anymore, but quickly stood up from his chair and left, slamming the door so loud, even Thomas cringed.

Back in their room……..

Matt was currently looking through a magazine of many gaming wonders, waiting for his friend to come storm in any moment, in a pissed mood most likely. Sighing, he tried to enjoy the peace that would soon be ruined.

Just when Matt got comfortable in his bed, he heard footsteps…no, more like stomps, in the hall and he automatically knew it was Mello. It was almost scary that he knew who and where the blond was, but then again……….

"Fuck! Shit! Goddamn!! Sonofa-!"

"What happened Mel?" Matt didn't want to hear so much yelling and cursing at the same time when his poor head hurt like hell.

Mello looked at him apologetically, realizing he shouldn't yell at Matt. Besides….Matt would be in an even worse mood in a little bit.

"I'm sorry Matt. I…." Mello didn't want to tell Matt. That he was in trouble because….well, there was no because! Matt just got hurt! And of course Mello was being a wuss and didn't stand up for his friend better than he did. Would Matt be mad? Would he be sad, or too confused to have a complete reaction? But if he didn't tell he would be in even more trouble if Matt was caught with his gamboy or….what where those things called? MombedoTV?

The point was, Mello had to tell.

"Matt, Roger is a real bastard isn't he?"

Matt looked up at him with big green eyes. "Um, not really. Why?"

Great. Matt was like as saint! He couldn't even talk smack about the old man who had just punished him….for no reason!!!

"Why? Uh…hey, how about you don't play games for a whole week! Also, we can stay inside! How does that sound?"

The redhead looked to Mello like he was high. He probably was.

"Mello, are you serious? What does this have to do with Roger? And no, I will not stop my gaming." He put a finger to his head. "But I will ignore going outside, thank you."

Mello sat next to Matt in thought. But really, what was there to think about? It couldn't be that difficult to tell Mat he was punished. He had been punished before many times….

"Would you be mad if I told you that Roger said you couldn't play video games or go outside for a week, even if you didn't do anything?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"…"

Matt's face dropped. "Don't tell me I can't!" he whined.

"Yeah. Roger didn't know who to officially punish-me or Thomas- and so he just named people whoever were involved with this…mess."

Matt wanted to complain, scream, cry, whatever, but he just rubbed his head and mumbled, "It's not fair…" and gasped when he felt Mello's hand on his head and started to mess with the mark, rubbing his thumb in circles. Matt closed his eyes and instinctively leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry, Roger is a bastard isn't he?"

"I don't know…Thomas is."

"And in conclusion…" Mr. Rumple stated in a loud voice. "Germany was left in ruins. Any questions?" As usual, nobody had a question, everyone understood. But in Mr. Rumples strange mind, he saw Matt begging for more guidance, even though he defiantly wasn't.

The perverted teacher looked over to the redhead who was currently messing with his pencil, not really paying attention to anything going on around him. In Matt's mind, he was trying to play a game in his head. Trying to figure out what to do next. Also trying to look at Mello, while he accumulated all the information about World War 2. It was pretty easy actually.

A different set of hands on his pencil though almost caused Matt to screech, but thank god he didn't. Only because those hands belong to Mr. Rumple, who would probably love to see Matt scream or be loud. Matt could also feel Mello's angry stare at Mr. Rumple, but the teacher didn't seem to notice.

"Now Matt, I know pencils have fascinated a person ever since 1795, but right now isn't a time to play with them."

The class giggled. Matt blushed, disgusted at how the man said play and Mello scowled. How could they not know that Mr. Rumple was flirting with a ten year old?! Weren't they supposed to be smart asses?!

"Yes sir. Sorry." Mr. Rumple somehow found a sick way to be turned on by that, and just when Mello was about to yell, the bell rang. Praise the lord.

All the students packed up and left the room too quickly, except for Matt and Mello, who usually had to wait for Matt to pack. Matt always brought too much things with him, binders, books, pencils, journals, and other things he didn't even need. Mello was sometimes worried that his friend would soon start to slouch over like L.

"Uh Mello!" Mr. Rumple called in a perky voice. "I need to talk to Matt privately, can you go?"

"Why? So you can attempt to suck him off or somthin'? Hell no, I can't leave him with you!" Mr. Rumple frowned at the choice of words and tried to keep his cool.

"Okay then, wait outside."

Mello couldn't complain with that. Even though the door didn't have a window, if Mr. Rumple did anything to Matt he would be able to hear it loud and clear. And the teacher was highly valued by Roger and L, so Mello could get in huge trouble if he refused. He could do nothing but put his ears up against the door.

"Come here Matt." Matt did so, but looked down at his feet, sulking. Being alone with the man was like a walk over a fire. Only it stuck with you.

"Sit. Now Matt, I heard it was your birthday a few weeks ago." Matt nodded and looked over to the door, hoping Mello was listening and would jump in any moment. Mr. Rumple leaned closer to the small boy. "And I never got to give you your birthday present…"

Matt shivered and could feel himself gag. Dear god, couldn't Mello hear what the man was saying? This would turn out terrible. He wanted to yell!

"Me-!" Suddenly, Matt was cut off by a…tongue?!! Oh dear god, Mr. Rumple was kissing him! Ew, EW, EW!! Matt tried to pull away but was tugged even closer, the man grasping the gamer's shoulders tightly, not ending the kiss of death. Matt was making muffled sounds that turned Mr. Rumple on even more, much to his dismay. Mr. Rumple started rubbing the redheads' chest and Matt wanted to vomit but didn't of course. On the other side of the door, Mello could hear nothing. Nothing at all. NO!!!

And as Mr. Rumple started to lick Matt's tongue, it happened. Matt started to throw up, in Mr. Rumple's mouth. Now, that is disgusting, but the worst part is, as Matt was panting and beginning to cry for Mello, Mr. Rumple swallowed the redheads waste and said in a husky voice, "Mmm, tasty."

Matt fell on the floor in shock. The man was sick! Before anymore terrible things progressed, Matt ran out the door and literally cried, "MELLO!!!"

Mello looked to Matt with worry as Matt stuttered out words.

"Th-the desk and w-waste was swallowed….and-and k-kissed! Touched!" When Mello put the words 'kiss' and touch together, he knew Mr. Rumple had done something. Immediately, the blond ran into the classroom and stared at the man in complete disgust.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!!" Mr. Rumple just straightened his tie and smiled. Mello couldn't hold it in anymore. Before Mr. Rumple could react, Mello swiftly let his foot meet the mans crouch. A loud 'ow' could be heard above Matt's sobs.

**I. am. So. Sorry. This was a short and terrible chapter. I will update a lot sooner next time! So Sorry!!! DX**


	16. In Spite of All the Danger

Writers block sucks. I don't have it for this story as much as I do with Cry Little Sister. I already have a plan for this fan fiction, also An Amusing Stew. Oh, I deleted A Promise Worth Keeping. It would've been dumb anyway.

**Review I say! I do not own Death Note, or Matt, or Mello!**

Mr. Rumple fell to the ground from the blow and spat god knows what. Mello ignored the sounds the teacher was making and looked over to Matt who was sitting down outside and what looked like sobbing. Mello couldn't believe some pervert touched his Matt. He also couldn't believe that he didn't hear Matt in the first place.

Mello could either run over to Matt and leave, or he could stay for a while longer and pound the teacher some more. He would love to do the latter, but that would mean a student would hear, go tell Roger, and cause a huge scene. Mello didn't want that, and he knew neither Matt nor Mr. Rumple wanted that. It would be better to keep this as confidential as possible.

"God damn you!" Mr. Rumple growled through clenched teeth.

Mello kicked the mans side hard and said in a threatening voice, "You took the words right from my mouth, old man." And with that Mello went to Matt's aid.

Matt's face wasn't visible because it was buried in his knees, so Mello could only see a mop of bloody red hair. Seeing the boy like this was torture to the blond.

"Matt…" Mello ran his finger through the red locks. "Matt! Please!"

The redhead only let his eyes show, and Mello was completely shocked to see that Matt wasn't crying.

He wasn't crying.

Not one tear, nothing. Matt's eyes weren't filled with tears; they were filled with a mix of sadness…and anger. This situation was probably traumatizing.

Mello pushed Matt's head back down because he couldn't stand the look in Matt's eyes. Funny, the sight of him not crying was worse than him crying.

Mello peeked in the class to see Mr. Rumple reluctantly standing up, wincing from the pain in his crotch. Mello wanted to see him struggle more, to feel worse than Matt did. Right now!

His Matt was hurt and he couldn't stand it one bit. He wouldn't stand for it.

Mello rushed to Mr. Rumple and started to wildly smack him around, like a child in a tantrum. The blond ignored the obesities yelled by the teacher and just kept on beating on him. There was a feeling in Mello that told him to stop, before he got in trouble, but the part that told him to keep hitting over powered his senses. Matt looked inside the class and over to Mello who was currently on top of Mr. Rumple, both cursing to each other.

"Die, Douche bag!!" the blond yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You motherf-!" A blow to the cheek cut Mr. Rumple off.

Before anyone knew it (or saw it) Linda stared in utter shock at the scene and yelled for Roger. The piecing, whiney voice caused Mello to stop right away and stare up in pure hate at the girl.

Since it was his chance, Mr. Rumple stood up from under Mello, causing the blond to fall on his hands. It would be stupid to start beating on the almost teen; mostly because Roger would be there any second and he wanted to be the victim.

Matt hid his face again in his knees. All the yelling, cursing…kissing. It was unbearable.

No sooner did Roger show up, right before Mello blew a sucker punch at the suffering teacher. Wrinkles deeper than ever, Roger rushed inside, ignoring the mourning redhead, and yelled so loud that even Mr. Rumple cringed.

"Mello! What is the meaning of this quarrel!!" the old man shouted. Automatically, Mello ran over to Roger and grabbed his wrinkled collar.

Face twisted with unspeakable emotions, Mello spat in a venomous voice, "The meaning? The MEANING?!!" Everyone cringed again as the blonds tone rose.

Mello pointed directly to Mr. Rumple, who was currently wiping blood from his nose. "This fucktard-pedophile bastard has the goddamn balls to mess with a fuckin' 10-year old student! That's why I'm beating on him, cause someone's gotta knock some fuckin' sense in this dumbass!!!"

Roger, taken back by the language Mello used and what he just said, looked skeptically at Matt. Then he hesitantly asked, "Matt?"

"Yes, it's Matt, old man!!" Mello shouted before he ran over to his best friend. He grabbed the boys red cheeks and showed Roger his face.

"Look! The boy's not even crying, goddamn it! He always cry's!!" After the hysterical Mello let of Matt's face, the gamer placed it where it was before, on his knees.

Roger looked to the battered teacher with a firm look that was also mixed with sadness.

Mr. Rumple scowled and gave a pure evil look at all three males, as if he wanted all of them to drop dead. Then the satan-like look went away and in it's place, a sloppy smile, that also looked devilish.

Standing up a little straighter while stumbling a little he said with a chuckle, "You caught me!"

The possibly hysterical teacher fixed his tie and said again, "Yep! You caught me!"

Roger's eyes widened at the behavior of his favorite teacher. The fact he valued a perverse human being who assaulted a young boy made him sick. Almost as sickened as Matt.

Roger took Mello buy the shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Thank you Mello. I'll talk to you later." The elderly man looked to Mr. Rumple as the smile turned into a disappointed frown.

"Mr. Rumple, please come with me."

Mr. Rumple did so without another word spoken. As he walked out the room he gave Mello a crooked smile that sent shivers up the blonds spine. As he passed Matt he whispered in a creepy voice, "Bye-bye Mattie."

This caused the redhead to bury his face in his legs more.

_

Matt laid in Mello's bed, hugging the pillow as if for dear life, as he waited for Mello to come back from his talk with Roger. All that he could think about was what happened a few hours ago and when Mello would get back. Being alone was almost scary because there was the slight possibility that Mr. Rumple hadn't left yet and was looking for Matt's room. Shivering and holding back tears, Matt clenched the pillow even more, pretending it was his best friend, Mello.

For a split second Matt's mind tricked him into thinking it was actually Mello he was holding onto, so Matt breathed in, hoping to smell the familiar scent of chocolate and ginger. He couldn't smell anything. Matt snapped his eyes open and got up from his friends bed before he ran over to the door. As he reached for the doorknob, he flinched. He couldn't go out there, he wouldn't! Part of him wanted to go find Mello and squeeze him and mess with the beautiful blond locks that would comfort him. Then Mello would give Matt a sweet smile as he kissed Matt's lips and both would just hold each other until one of them fell asleep.

But…

But the other part of him wanted to stay cooped up in his room, to just wait for his friend and hear the blond talk sweetly with reinsurance. Then Matt would sleep in bed with Mello as the blond grieved over the redhead.

No! No, no, no!!

Matt didn't want to put all these terrible feeling onto his best friend. He didn't want Mello to pity him or act like Matt was a poor creature on earth!

Matt stiffened and clenched his fist as he swallowed. He was tired of being the baby. He was tired of being used, the one who always wanted to make piece between Mello and Near, and he was certainly tired of getting pushed around by everyone! Thomas, Linda, Roger, Mr. Rumple…Near.

And maybe even Mello.

The redhead snapped out of his thoughts as the doorknob turned. Matt stepped back as the door opened to reveal a smiling Mello. It was a sweet, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Hey Matt."

"I was just about to go look for you." Matt said in a more monotone voice than usual.

Mello looked very questionably at Matt and walked closer while bringing his hand up to brush Matt's rosy cheek. "What's with the monotone voice?"

Matt smiled and smacked the blonds' hand away in a smug manner. This caused Mello to frown.

"Matt?! Are you…"

"I'm okay, Blondie." Matt stated coolly, which really ticked Mello off.

Mello pushed Matt on the bed. As he looked down at his friend with a glare he noticed a different look in Matt's eyes. Matt's green orbs were usually filled with question and cheer but now that was replaced with ignorance and pride. Not the pride that was nice to have, the bad type.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hush!" Mello snapped as he put a strong hand to Matt's chest. "Who do you think your talking to?"

Matt frowned and tried to say something. Before he did he could feel Mello on top of him. Matt started to breath heavy from the weight that was suddenly put on him.

"M-mello! Get off me!"

"No."

As Matt struggled, Mello was enjoying his view of the redhead. Mello couldn't help himself but smile at how weak Matt still was. He knew that Matt would never be as strong as him, nor in the intellectual range. His smile grew even wider. It started to look sadistic.

Matt barley opened his emerald eyes, only to see the almost psychotic smile that Mello had plastered on his face. It scared him.

But instead of acting in the behavior that was weak and curious (among other things) like he usually would, he tried to sound intimidating.

Matt gave an angry frown at the older boy above him and balled up his fist. He knew his face was red, he could feel how warm it was, and that only made Mello smile more.

"Mello!" Matt screeched. "Get off of me now, damn it!!"

Mello stopped smiling for a second at the gamer's language, but it came back right away when Matt began to struggle again.

"How cute…" Mello purred dangerously. "You actually think you can over power me. And haven't I'd already told you about the language?"

Mello, trying to break Matt's hard shell, began to lick the boys' neck slowly, earning a stifled whimper from Matt. Matt suddenly realized what he just did and flushed even more.

"Mihael!!" The redhead yelled in embarrassment. "S-stop!"

Mello heard his true name yelled from Matt's lips. He knew that probably the whole floor knew his name now, which pissed him off.

Mello gave a dangerous smack against the red cheek. Matt gave a sharp gasp and moved his hand up to the mark. It was the same place Mello had hit him before in the locker room, but this time it hurt more with a terrible throbbing pain.

Matt held back tears, holding up the shield Mello was attempting to break for his sake and everyone else's.

The blond could read Matt like a book, and it wasn't so hard to find that Matt was in pain, just holding back his commonly used emotion.

This would be fun.

I'm sorry it was short, but I gotta get to school. And it's supposed to have a cliffhanger! Review? ^^


	17. I'm Looking Through You

Oh dear, oh dear! I lost all my chapter titles and descriptions! I'm going to have to find them soon! DX

**Sorry I didn't update sooner on this, but my computer is all screwy and the Playhouse stuff is time consuming. Well, please enjoy this chapter! (I'll try to finish this story before summer break comes!)**

**I don't own Death Note at all.**

**_ **

Matt squirmed with some resistance against the blond as Mello licked the spot he slapped a moment ago. The warm tongue was replaced with a pair of soft, but forceful, lips that gave harsh marks on the redheads cheek. Matt didn't want to make a sound, in fear his shield would fall, but it was terribly difficult not to do so.

"You know you wanna whimper…" Mello murmured while he snaked an arm up the stripped shirt. Matt bit his bottom lip as he felt his friends tongue lick at him again. "You wanna say my name…"

"No. I don't."

Mello gave a frown and pinched the redheads bud, earning a stifled noise by Matt. The sight of Matt under him, biting his lip and trying so hard, suffering, was almost –or most defiantly- pleasurable to Mello's blue eyes.

Wanting more, Mello fully lifted the black and white shirt over Matt's head. Needless to say, Matt couldn't see, so he started to freak out. While Mello was attempting to kiss Matt's nipple, the blind redhead started to kick his feet around. Not only that, but his squirming grew a little more violent. Mello bit the pink bud harshly and gave a firm, "Stop Matt."

Matt, surprisingly, weakened his thrashing and kicking and struggled to get his shirt off his head. Being that his neck was smaller than his head, it was difficult, not to mention he was trying to not make noise, but also try to pay attention to Mello, who was currently rolling a rosy nipple between his fingers. The redhead wanted to cry from frustration.

Mello directed his eyes to his struggling friend. The sight was hilarious, but he knew Matt was probably feeling terrible right now.

Which that wasn't the emotion he pictured his friend to have at a time like this. Guilt and frustration hit his features.

"Matt..." Mello sighed before he pulled off the striped shirt easily. "You can't really detest this that badly…"

Matt's beautiful emerald eyes held a huge variety of emotions that Mello almost couldn't comprehend.

"Mello…I don't feel…"

The blond mentally scolded himself for his actions for the ump-tenth time as he looked away from the boys face. Again, he had hurt something he loved and wanted to protect from anything that would harm him. It seemed as though he would be the one who ended up killing Matt…

Mello felt his eyes widen at the thought of he, himself, ending his friends life. He felt an ache in his heart and as his hand left the redheads chest, it was automatically placed on his own chest, along with his other hand. It looked as though he where hugging himself and Matt watched as his older friend swayed his head a little while turning around.

Mello looked right to Matt, face full of hurt and all emotions that a being shouldn't carry in his heart for too long. Matt felt terrible as did Mello. It was almost as if they both shared a heart, as if they were both one.

Mello had damp eyes, but Matt had tears already on his face. The sexual abuse didn't tear down his shield, but a pair of sad eyes did. It was almost amazing how strange things were between them. Mello took in a shaky breath and loosened his grip around his aching chest as he sat on the creaky bed.

It was afternoon already, and from where Mello was, the way the shadow was cast upon the redhead was beautiful, and it showed just how pale he really was. His red hair seemed darker, and tints of orange and purple were noticeable on his skin also, while his emerald eyes gleamed like a child should. Mello didn't know how he abused something so sweet and beautiful, and the thought that he might end up killing Matt was….

To awful to think of. If it was thought, the ache would come back. It was obvious that when it was Matt's end it was Mello's end also.

"I-I can't believe I…" the blond almost whispered. "Why do I always end up hurting you?"

Matt looked into the icy blue orbs and put his skinny arms around his chest, then he curled up. It looked as if he was hiding from a monster, but there was no monster around.

Matt gave a tiny smile and said, "You…didn't hurt me….you never…n-never hurt me. You just…surprise me."

"Matt, I know you're lying for my sake…"

Matt sat up and gave Mello a long look. Then, despite of what happened, Matt did what Mello least expected him to do. Matt didn't care how awkward it was that he was half naked and crying.

Matt put his legs on each side of Mello, leaned in, and gave him a sweet, pure kiss on the lips. Mello felt Matt's tears rub off onto his own cheeks, and a tinge of blood from Matt biting on his lip so hard a few minutes ago. The copper taste mixed with a cinnamon and honey taste that Mello loved so much, more than the taste of chocolate. Silent tears fell from Matt's face and he held the kiss while wrapping his arms around the blond tightly. Mello loved this kiss, it was the best kiss he and Matt had ever had. He didn't want it to stop.

Mello didn't move, in fear that he may go out of control and become more forceful. He just enjoyed the soft pair of lips on his for what seemed like would last forever.

_

Mello and Matt didn't leave their room for the rest of the day, they had no intention of seeing others. It would ruin the perfect afternoon.

Matt decided to sleep in Mello's bed tonight, and that they would both kiss until one of them fell asleep. The idea gave Mello shivers, as did Matt.

As they both sat in bed, Matt's arms wrapped around Mello, while the latter stroked the red hair, both felt as though they could never be separated. If one left, the other left. If one fought, the other fought. If one died, the other would gladly die as well.

Matt let aside everything, Mr. Rumple, his mother, Near, everyone, and focused on nothing else but the gorgeous blond next to him.

"You know…" Matt whispered. "I'm glad I came to Wammys."

Mello looked a little puzzled. "You're glad you become an orphan with no one?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "I have you…" then he gave a giggle that could sink a thousand ships.

_

It was short because my computer keeps freezing on me. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review? ^^ 


End file.
